A Love Like No Other
by Whispering Fingertips
Summary: What if Yuna was drawn to Tidus on her pilgrimage? In the end saving both herself and Tidus from leaving each other and finally bringing the Eternal Calm to Spira. COMPLETE!
1. Beginning of a New Journey

**Introduction**

My story begins in a city called Zanarkand. Luxurious and beautiful, it is one of the most exciting places to be.

There, lives a boy named Tidus. Tidus is the leader of the Zanarkand Abes, the greatest Blitzball team to ever exist. Blitzball is a game played underwater that is a mix of rugby, water polo and soccer - with magic and fighting as well.

Tidus is getting ready for the big tournament, the championship of Blitzball. As he walks down to the stadium he tells the players about his life, and who is father, Jecht is. When His father hasn't been around much since his early ten years, and abandoned him and his mother when Tidus was only seven years old. Ever since, he has much hated his father.

Jecht was the leader of the Zanarkand Abes many years before he left on a journey to who-knows-where. So, here we are back in Zanarkand, ten years later, where Tidus is about to begin the championship game. The game starts out where the players are in a large sphere of water. They play their hearts out, and, some literally get knocked out of the sphere. Very violent game, eh?

Meanwhile in the background, a mysterious figure stood high atop large pillars from a tall building.

This figure, known as Auron to Tidus and to everyone else is watching a large tidal wave also known as Sin, heading towards the city. Auron goes down into the city where the chaos had already begun.

As Tidus plays Blitzball with his team the large tidal wave comes crushing the stadium and begins sucking Tidus into the air. Luckily he grabs hold of a large ledge and hangs on until he falls.

Getting up and out of the stadium, Tidus meets Auron and he instructs him to run, keep running as far as you can. That was until they came face-to- face with Sin itself.

"The time is now Tidus. This..is your story." Auron tells him as they get sucked into Sin and comes across a bright light.

* * *

A/N: Hey people reading!! This is the start of a new story for me. Hope ya all like it. This story contains spoilers for FFX so read on if you dare. LoLz, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The world nowadays is more complex then what it used to be. A world controlled by a mysterious and evil force know as Sin. Year after year, Summoners, who learned the mystical art of summoning journey on a pilgrimage throughout Spira collecting five divine creatures also known as Aeons to sacrifice at the Final Summoning to defeat this threat to Spira and bring the Eternal Calm.

This day was not like any other normal. It was a celebration of Summoners, of Aeons, and for a new summoner who, accompanied by her trustworthy guardians, will finally become a Summoner and stop the death and suffering that Sin brings to Spira.

Located on the sandy hot beach of Besaid stood two people known as Wakka and Lulu.

Both guardians of this 'new' summoner, Wakka is coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, and Lulu, a self-possessed young woman that seems insensitive at times, wait anxiously for their summoner to return from the temple.

Floating towards the shoreline, Tidus finally woke up and began choking on the water. He waved and splashed around trying to get someone's attention when finally Wakka and Lulu looked over and Wakka began to swim in the water and headed over to the young man.

"Don't worry, ya? I got you." Wakka told the blonde boy as he swam back to the beach with the boy. Tidus, extremely weak and tired, hanged onto Wakka as he brought him to shore.

Wakka pulled him onto the sand and patted him on the back as he coughed out seawater.

"Are you okay? Who are you?" Lulu asked. He waited a minute to catch his breath then stood up. "Tidus." He replied.

"Tidus, eh? Where you from? How did you end up in the water?" Wakka asked.

Tidus looked at them with a shifty eye look. "Can't you recognize me? Tidus, you know, star player of the Zanarkand Abes." Tidus told him.

Lulu began laughing at him. "Did you hit your head or something? Zanarkand has been destroyed for nearly 1000 years." Lulu told him.

"What!? That's impossible. I'm from Zanarkand! I know I am." Tidus shouted.

"And Blitzball has been banned in most cities throughout Spira with an exception of a few, so no one plays Blitzball there." Lulu said then walked away, heading back to the village.

"You believe me, right Wakka?" Tidus asked.

Wakka threw his arm around his shoulder. "Hey, I'm not saying that team never existed, it's just that, well, never mind. Lets head up to the village and you can get something to eat. What do ya say?" Wakka said.

Tidus was pretty hungry and besides he had nowhere else to go so he agreed and walked to Besaid Village with Wakka.

* * *

"Lulu is at the temple. That is where we go to before the celebration." Wakka told Tidus as they walked towards the temple. "Celebration?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah. If Yuna obtains her first Aeon, she will be recognized as a true summoner. After, a celebration is held for her hard work and, well, you'll see." Wakka explained.

"Uh, Yuna?" Tidus asked.

"Ya brudda, stop with the questions. You'll see. Just be patient." Wakka told him then entered the temple.

Once inside, they found Lulu waiting patiently and also a big hairy guy, also known as Kimahri.

Kimahri is a powerful warrior of the Ronso tribe and has watched over Yuna from her youngest days.

"Uh, what do we do now?" Tidus asked.

Wakka crossed his arms over his chest. "We wait. Once Yuna is done, she will come out." Wakka said then nodded his head to a flight of stairs leading up to a door.

Tidus walked up to the stairs and looked around. Giant statues of other summoners filled the room, which brought joy and happiness to visitors and villagers. Lulu waited in the middle of the room beside Wakka and Kimahri stood at the entrance of the temple.

After mush patients and waiting, the door slowly opened and Yuna emerged from the dark walking lightheaded and trying to keep her balance. She brushed the hair away from her face and weakly smiled at everyone.

Tidus looked up at her and his jaw dropped. Was it because of first impressions or just staring in wonder.

"I did it. I have " Yuna said but then fainted from the tiredness and obtaining and began to fall down the stairs. Everyone jumped in fear as they saw her slowly fall but luckily, Tidus ran up quick enough and caught her before she stumbled to the ground.

Kimahri quickly rushed over to her and carefully picked her up and walked out of the temple, returning her to her hut.

"Whew! That was a close one. Good job Tidus." Wakka said then walked out of the temple with him. Lulu sighed and followed Wakka and Tidus outside.

* * *

"Will Yuna be okay?" Tidus asked as he sat in Wakka's hut eating bread.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest before the celebration. Yuna will be out probably in a few minutes." Wakka told him.

Tidus sighed, staring at his bread.

"What's wrong?" Wakka asked.

"Oh nothing. I just hope Yuna will be okay for the celebration, whatever she'll be doing there." Tidus replied.

Wakka opened his mouth about to say something when they heard fireworks outside.

"It has begun. Lets go." Wakka said with a smile. Tidus stood up and walked out of the hut with Wakka to see everyone gathering near the center of the village. Tidus ran up and shoved his way through the crowd to the very front where he saw Yuna holding a staff.

"Do you best, child." An Elder told her.

"Okay." Yuna said with a nod.

And with that, Yuna began. She called upon the spirits of Yore and the Aeon's barrier symbol appeared beneath Yuna, as the Aeon came forth from the sky and flew down to Yuna.

Everyone stared in amazement as they say the giant creature approach Yuna and allowed her to gently stroke his head. The villagers then began to cheer and smile knowing that their young apprentice summoner was ready to begin her journey.

The Elder approached Yuna. "Well done, child. You were able to summon Valefor effectively and correctly."

Yuna bowed. "Thank you so much." Yuna then turned back to Valefor and signaled to dismiss him. Valefor flew up high in the sky and vanished within its power.

Wakka found Tidus still in shock by what he just saw and swung his arm around his shoulders. "Was that awesome or what!? Ha ha!" Wakka said.

Tidus then struggled for Wakka to let him go. "Hey! Let me go!" Tidus demanded.

Wakka laughed and released him. "Enjoy the party cause tomorrow were leaving." Wakka said then walked away from him and headed over to the Besaid Aurochs.

Tidus crossed his arms and pouted.

"Excuse me?" Someone said from behind him. Tidus quickly turned around and saw Yuna talking to him. Yuna talking to Tidus!? He was speechless.

"Hi, I'm Yuna. I saw you in the temple and..wanted to thank you for helping me." Yuna told him.

Tidus smile. "Oh, um, no prob. That summoning thing you did was really awesome." Tidus said.

"Ah! You really think so!?" Yuna asked in excitement.

"Of course." Tidus replied. Yuna smiled pleasantly at him. Tidus smiled back.

Afterwards, a little girl came running up to Tidus and Yuna. "Lady Yuna come play with me some more!!" The little girl asked.

Yuna bent down and smiled. "Okay." The little girl then ran off.

Yuna stood up and looked back at Tidus. "What's your name?" Yuna asked.

"Uh, Tidus!" He choked.

"Well then Tidus, until tomorrow." Yuna said.

"Tomorrow?" Tidus asked.

"We are taking the same boat, are we not?" Yuna asked.

"Uh, well, of course. See ya later then." Tidus said then waved at her as she walked away from him.

Soon after Wakka approached him.

"Yuna's pretty, eh?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah." Tidus trailed off then turned, facing Wakka. "Wakka, we'll be going somewhere tomorrow?"

"Yuna will begin her pilgrimage. Kimahri, Lulu and I are her guardians. We protect her along the way. You must be tired. Go to my hut and rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Wakka explained.

"I guess..there is just so much I still don't understand about this place." Tidus told Wakka.

"I'll explain tomorrow." Wakka said.

And with that, Tidus walked off to the hut and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, everyone woke up bright and early for the start of something new. Tidus walked out of the hut and saw Wakka waiting outside with Kimahri and Lulu.

He then approached them.

"G'ood morning Tidus. Nice day, ya? Okay since we have some time, what would you like to know?" Wakka asked.

"Everything, or at least all you can tell me." Tidus replied.

"Okay, I'll tell you what I can. Sin is a mysterious yet evil force that destroys anything in its past. It dies to be reborn again. But, only someone with exceptional skills can control Sin and in its place is called Sin. The only thing that can defeat Sin is people called Summoners that have learned the mystical art of summoning aeons which are powerful spirits of Yore." "Like Yuna?" Tidus asked interrupting.

"Yes, like Yuna. Today is the day that she will embark on her journey to defeat Sin." Wakka told him.

"Is there anything else I should know about summoners before we leave?" Tidus asked.

"Only not to get to close to her. I already saw you a few times with her. You helped her she helps you, this leads to that, you get?" Wakka told him.

"To close to her? Why not?" Tidus asked curiously.

"For summoners, they are forbidden to fall in love. Because of her duties, she cannot." Wakka told him.

"I, well, um..I'll try." Tidus told him. Wakka smiled.

"Good. Now lets go before we're late."

* * *

Upon arriving at the docks, Lulu was yelling at Wakka why he was so late. Yuna watched Wakka and Tidus run towards the ship before it departed and giggled at their clumsiness.

Once everyone was boarded the ship, they were off.

* * *

YAY my first chapter is done!! Anyways, I hoped ya all enjoyed it cause Chapter 2 will be coming out shortly. Read the bottom of my profile for more information.

Oh ya and don't forget to review.


	2. Trip to Luca

A/N: Bonjour! This is chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who R R for my story. You guys rock. Whelps, without any further interruptions, here is chapter two!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hours pasted and Tidus was extremely bored with nothing to do. He decided to go on the deck and walk around. As he began walking, he spotted Yuna watching the sunset over the ocean. Tidus smiled and walked over to her.

"The wind, its nice." Yuna said.

"Yeah." Tidus agreed.

After a few seconds of silence both erupted in a laugh.

"What are we laughing about?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know but if feels so nice to happy, don't you think? " Yuna replied.

"Yeah, it really does." Tidus said.

Yuna turned to him. "So Tidus, tell me about your hometown Zanarkand." Yuna asked.

"Eh!? How did you know?" Tidus asked.

"Wakka told me." Yuna replied.

"Oh, Wakka. Wakka doesn't believe me at all." Tidus told her sounding a bit sad.

Yuna looked out at the sunset and smiled. "I believe you."

Tidus turned to her. "You do?" Tidus asked.

Yuna nodded. "You see, Sin takes so much from us. The more it takes the less hope we have in surviving. It's a vicious cycle. But even the smallest things can bring hope back into our hearts, don't you think so?" Yuna said.

"I guess. I can remember when I was young my mom would take me to the beach in Zanarkand and we would watch the sun come up in the morning. Its really pretty." Tidus told her.

"It must be nice for you to live in a Sin free world. My father, he was the last summoner to defeat Sin, ten years ago. In honor of his death, I shall complete his task and destroy Sin for good. I am very proud of my father. What about yours?" Yuna turned to Tidus.

"My father..my father was never there. He left my mother and I alone ever since I was seven. Stupid Jecht, I'll never forgive him." Tidus said with anger.

"Ah! Sir Jecht! He was one of my father's guardians!" Yuna said excitedly.

"What?"

"Its true. I first met him ten years ago when my father was embarking on his pilgrimage. And now you're here. Maybe it was destiny." Yuna told him.

"Maybe." Tidus trailed off.

Tidus then turned to Yuna. "Hey, maybe when we defeat Sin we can go to Zanarkand! It would be great! What do ya say?" Tidus asked excitedly.

"It sounds like...so much fun.." Yuna said dripping her head in despair.

"Yuna?" Tidus asked moving his head closer to see what was wrong with Yuna. She then quickly lifted her head and smiled.

"Got ya!!" Yuna said as she giggled. Tidus laughed.

"Hey you two!! Time for bed, ya?" Wakka shouted at the two from across the ship.

"Goodnight Tidus." Yuna said, placing her hand on his arm as she walked by. Tidus smiled then looked back out into the night sky.

He then began to think to himself, why him? Why couldn't he return home? Whatever happened to Auron? What would happen if he continued to stay?

"Hey, shouldn't you be in bed? Its late." Wakka asked as he approached him.

"Wakka..I need to ask you something very important."

"Shoot."

"Well, um, I..I want to become a guardian. One of Yuna's guardians. I know it's a lot to ask but..you gotta believe me! I really want to protect Yuna." Tidus told him.

"It's a lot of work. But I just can't say you can be a guardian like that. You need skills, power, confidence, and you need to protect Yuna even at the cost of ones life. I can test you if you want to become one." Wakka said.

"I see. Then teach me. Teach me to become the best. I'm ready. Since I have no where else to go I might as well make myself useful." Tidus told him.

"I'll see what I can do. Don't disappoint me Tidus." Wakka said then walked off.

Tidus suddenly became happy that he knew he had a chance to become one of Yuna's guardians and get to know her better. It was late, so after a tiring day, he decided to return to his room and rest.

* * *

The next morning was quite nice out, on the ocean. Tidus had only been in Spira for two days and was already getting used to it. He then motioned outside onto the deck for some fresh air. He spotted Yuna staring out into the ocean alone but didn't walk up to her. He knew that Yuna needed her own time to herself to think of the long journey ahead of her.

Tidus turned around and headed back in for some breakfast. As he opens the door,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Tidus turned around and saw a giant fin attacking Yuna. Someone shouted out "SIN!!" and that told Tidus that he had to get Yuna away from the feind.

He took out his brotherhood, which Wakka gave him and runs over to Yuna to help. "YUNA!!" He shouted.

But the giant fin whipped him back and he slid back in pain. The small feinds on the ship gathered around Yuna and poisoned her with its deadly venom. She then fainted.

So since there was no place to run, Tidus decided to fight. But up against something as big as that fin, he needed more then luck and hope to take it down. He needed to distract it somehow so he could get Yuna away from it.

Tidus first destroyed all the small feinds that were on the ship then looked back at the fin. It was huge.

He then powered up. Using one of his mighty attacks 'Slice and Dice' which randomly attacked the fin. His attack was quite powerful that the fin returned under the water and retreated.

Tidus placed his sword away and ran over to Yuna. He held her in his arms. "Yuna! Yuna wake up! Please! Open your eyes!" Tidus said but failed to wake her up.

Kimahri and Wakka then hushed out.

"Yo Tidus are you okay?" Wakka asked.

"I'm fine but Yuna.." Tidus replied. Kimahri picked Yuna up and took her inside.

* * *

It was nearly two hours later and Tidus, Wakka, Kimahri and Lulu were all waiting outside the room where Yuna was it, waiting anxiously and patiently for results on her.

The doctor soon came out and everyone gathered around him.

"How is she?" Tidus asked.

"She has been deadly poisoned by the feind that attacked her. The poison is moving slowly throughout her body but she doesn't have much time left." The doctor explained.

"Damn!!" Wakka said frustrated.

"This is all my fault. I wasn't watching her." Tidus said.

"Don't blame self Tidus." Kimahri told him. "Kimahri responsible. Wasn't watching Yuna."

"Stop blaming yourselves. Do we have enough time until we reach Kilika?" Lulu asked.

"I gave her the only antidote we have. It should work until morning, tomorrow, after that.."

"We'll be in Kilika tomorrow. Until then, go to sleep early." Wakka told everyone then left the room.

"Can we go see her?" Tidus asked.

"Sorry. No one can enter." The doctor told him then entered the room she was in. Tidus had no other choice but to leave. He walked up to the deck and leaned over the rail, staring into the water.

Tidus thought to himself. 'I hope Yuna will be okay. Even though I'm not with her, still. I can't stop thinking about her.'

"ARGH!!! I can't take it anymore! I got to see her!" Tidus yelled. He needed to lay off some steam so he began to walk around the ship some more before heading in and rest. Tidus then came across a part of the ship where he overheard Wakka and Lulu talking.

"Look at what you did now Wakka. No matter what you or anyone else says he cannot stay here. He isn't even from Spira if you haven't noticed." Lulu told him.

"I know. But what do you want me to do? I couldn't of just left him on Besaid." Wakka said.

"And not only that he might become one of Yuna's guardians, which is your fault again, he has intimate feelings for her. You know what will probably happen if Yuna falls in love with him." Lulu told him.

"I know what will happen. I told him that it's forbidden." Wakka said.

"Like he is going to listen to you. If they end up together I will never forgive Wakka." Lulu told him then stormed off.

"Wait! Lu!" Wakka yelled but failed to get her attention.

* * *

Tidus lay on his bed and began to think.

'This is so confusing. What were Wakka and Lulu talking about? Its like they are protecting Yuna from falling in love. Was it really that bad for her? I got to find out what this problem is about.' He thought. Hoping that Yuna would be okay in the morning and trying not to think of this 'love problem,' Tidus fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the ship had docked onto the Kilika port and Tidus and the others were waiting outside Yuna's room. Kimahri came out carrying her and everyone looked at her and as surprised as they were, Yuna was awake but still incredibly weak and tired.

"Tidus is fastest runner. Tidus carry Yuna." Kimahri said, handing Yuna over to Tidus.

"We must reach the temple." Lulu told everyone.

"Alright then, lets go." Tidus said walking out of the room with everyone and began heading to the temple.

Located just above the water was a village called Kilika. A small peaceful place and people began to stop what they were doing to find Tidus carrying Yuna, Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri running through the village, heading into the forest.

"From here on, the road to the temple it becomes dangerous with feinds." Lulu told everyone.

"Kimahri, clear a path for us." Tidus told him. Kimahri nodded and began to lead everyone, killing the feinds that stood in their way. Yuna was still awake, her eyes slowly closing in exhaustion from the poison.

Once they reached the base of the steps of the temple, Yuna spoke.

"...Tidus...?" She said softly.

Tidus laid her on the ground still held her up, holding her hand. "How are you Yuna? Were almost at the temple." Tidus ensured her.

Yuna smiled weakly. "Tidus...I'm glad you're here..with..me." Yuna said then passed out.

Tidus picked her up. "Lets go." He said then continued on running.

As they walked up some steps, a bunch of Ochu's surrounded them. Tidus looked at them with an evil glare.

"What do we do!? We can face them all." Wakka said.

Tidus turned to Wakka and placed Yuna in his arms. "Take Yuna to the temple. I'll handle the feinds." Tidus told him taking his Brotherhood out.

"Kimahri fight too." Kimahri said.

"No. Go with Wakka and Lulu. I'll face them on my own." Tidus told him.

Kimahri nodded and began to run to the temple with Wakka and Lulu.

* * *

Minutes later, Kimahri, Wakka and Lulu entered the temple and gave Yuna to the High Summoner, who took her into a room to treat her.

Hours later and Wakka began to worry about Tidus not returning yet and that there were no results on Yuna.

"This is so stressful. I'm going outside or a while." Wakka said standing up and walking out of the temple. Outside, Wakka found Tidus lying on his back breathing heavily on the steps of the temple.

"Oh my God, Tidus!" Wakka shouted and ran over to him. "Yo are you okay man?" Wakka then helped him to his feet and noticed blood on his arm.

"I'm fine. Its just a little scratch, I'll be fine. How is Yuna?" Tidus replied.

"Don't know, they haven't told us anything on her yet. First things first, lets get you cleaned up." Wakka said then walked into the temple with Tidus.

"What a relief your okay. Be more careful." Lulu told him. Tidus nodded with a friendly smile then followed a doctor into a room to be treated. It was actually the room beside Yuna's.

The doctor then began to clean the cut and wrapped it in a cloth.

"There ya go. Good as new." The doctor told him.

Tidus smiled. "Thanks. Um, is it okay if I see Yuna?" Tidus asked.

"Lady Yuna is still resting. But I guess it will be okay if you visit her for a few minutes." He told Tidus then led him into her room. As soon as Tidus saw Yuna peacefully sleeping on a bed, he immediately rushed over to her and sat on the bed and held her hand.

"Will she be okay?" Tidus asked.

"The poison has been successfully removed. She should awake by morning." The doctor replied then left the room to inform the others.

Tidus looked back at Yuna and brushed the hair away from her face. "I guess I got to leave but we'll all see you in the morning." Tidus said to her although she couldn't hear. He then leaned in closer to her and softly kissed her on the lips.

Afterwards, Tidus left her room so she could continue to sleep and headed back to the others.

"Whelps, looks like Yuna is going to be fine." Wakka said.

"That is good news." Lulu replied.

"I'm gonna hang outside for a while." Tidus told Wakka as he walked passed him and headed out of the temple.

* * *

Tidus stretched and took a deep breath. Fresh air. Tidus looked ahead at the path they would be taking in the morning and smiled. Their next destination was Luca, where Wakka was going to play Blitzball. Maybe he will recognize someone in Luca. Someone he knew, like Auron.

After a few minutes of thinking to himself, he heard a crack in some nearby bushes. Tidus slowly walked over to the bushes and leaned over when, BANG! A young girl jumped out and kicked him in the face causing him to fall.

"Ouch! Hey watch it!" Tidus shouted at her.

The person appeared to be a young girl around the age of 15. She then pinned his arms down on the floor. "Where us Yunie!? I saw Wakka carry her in." She demanded.

"Uh..." Tidus choked.

"Well!? TELL ME!" She shouted.

"In the temple. Yuna is in the temple." Tidus told her.

She then stood up and released Tidus. "Who are you? Your not from around here." She asked.

"I'm Tidus and yes, I'm not from here. I'm from Zan-"

"Yes that's nice. Now lead me to Wakka and Lulu." She said interrupting him.

So without any choice, Tidus led her into the temple. As they entered, her face lit up as she saw Lulu and Wakka.

"Lulu!!! Hey!!" She said.

Lulu turned to her. "Rikku!? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard about what happened to Yunie and decided to come help, after all I am one of her guardians. Also I can't believe you all left without me! I had to swim after the boat a bit once it departed from Besaid." Rikku explained.

"Your...you're a guardian?" Tidus asked.

"Yep and one of the best too!" Rikku replied.

"The reason we left without you is because your only 15 and this pilgrimage is dangerous. Your still too young." Lulu told her.

"AH well, I'm coming now." Rikku decided.

"Okay, fine, as long as you don't cause any trouble. In the mean time, lets go to bed. If Yuna wakes up tomorrow, we head to Luca." Wakka said then headed off to bed with Kimahri and Lulu.

Rikku and Tidus agreed too and went off to bed.

* * *

As everyone woke up in the morning, they all gathered outside in the beautiful warm sunlight where they found Yuna waiting patiently for them.

"Good morning everyone." Yuna said cheerfully.

"Are you okay Yuna? You feeling alright?" Wakka asked.

Yuna giggled. "I'm fine. Thanks for being so concerned about me." Yuna replied.

"So are we going to Luca to watch the Blitzball game or what!?" Rikku asked excitedly.

"Blitzball..." Tidus trailed off, feeling sad and hurt inside of him. Blitzball just made him think more of his home, the past, where he was trying to forget now that he has a new life in Spira but it wasn't that easy to forget.

"You okay burdda?" Wakka asked.

Tidus didn't reply.

"Maybe we should skip the tournament." Wakka suggested.

"No, I...wouldn't want to disappoint everyone. Lets go to Luca and have fun." Tidus said.

Everyone as overjoyed even Yuna, who smiled peacefully at him.

"YAY! Okay Luca, here we come!" Rikku said as she began to march down the path with everyone else following behind.

* * *

Whew that was a long chapter! . I'll take a while to upload the next chapter cause now I got to do a chapter for my other story. It will be just about a week wait. Well, R R and I'll get the next chapter up 


	3. Don't Be Afraid

**Chapter 3**

"What a fricken drag. This better be Luca or I'm gonna hurt someone from making me walk that damn long path." Rikku wined.

"Yes this is Luca, and just in time for the Blitzball game. I'll be playing so look out for me, ya?" Wakka replied.

"Kimahri and I will sit this one out. We're not really into Blitzball." Lulu said as she walked into town with Kimahri.

"Well I'm off. Wish me luck." Wakka said then walked off to the stadium.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me Yuna. This is your first game right? Don't worry, I'll tell you everything there is to it." Tidus said with a smile.

"HEY! I'm here too! Sooooo mean." Rikku wined.

"Oh, sorry Rikku. I forgot you were here with us. Well, shall we go now?" Tidus asked.

"Yepperz!! Lets get going now!" Rikku said excitedly.

The stadium was amazing. As the water began to fill up, everyone gathered to see the big game began to take their seats and begin a countdown. Yuna, Tidus and Rikku were in the middle of the seating so they could get a good view of everyone.

"Welcome everyone to this years Blitzball tournament! Today we have the Besaid Aurochs against the Guado Glories. Were expecting an amazing game today since the Guado wins every year and the Aurochs are close behind them. Teams, make your way down to the stadium and get ready to blitz!" The announcer announced over the speaker system.

As the game started, the overwhelming fans cheered the teams on. About three minutes into the game, SCORE! One point for the Besaid Aurochs. The crowd goes wild.

"Having fun Yuna?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah! This sport is so amazing." Yuna replied.

"You never saw a Blitz game?" Tidus asked.

"Well not exactly. I only heard about them from villagers." Yuna told him.

"..GO WAKKA! GET THAT BALL!!! SCORE!!! SCORE!!! WHOOO!!!!!" Rikku shouted.

"Damn she can get loud." Tidus said.

Yuna giggled.

Just before Tidus resumed to the game, he noticed someone down at the front gates of the stadium. Someone he knew. Red coat, sunglasses, he continued to stare at him until he left the stadium.

"Tidus? Is something wrong?" Rikku asked. Yuna too looked over at Tidus. Soon after, he stood up and began to run after him. Yuna and Rikku didn't know what to do so they followed Tidus all the way out of the stadium.

As soon as he entered the streets of Luca, Tidus quickly drew out his sword. He knew that he had to be prepared for any situation and besides, he had a good feeling that he was going to show. Yuna and Rikku breathed heavily from running as they finally caught up to him.

After a few seconds, Yuna noticed a shadow emerging towards Tidus and shouted, "Tidus look out! Behind you!"

He quickly turned and just as the man jumped out from an alleyway and began to attack him with his sword. The battle commenced as the two blades struck each other with fury. With his extremely quick reflexes, Tidus knocked the man's blade out of his hands and pinned him on the ground.

"Well done Tidus. It seems you still remember the skills and techniques I taught you in Zanarkand." The man told him.

Tidus looked down at him in shock. Zanarkand? How was he in Zanarkand? Taught him? What was he talking about?

"How...how do you know this? How do you know I'm from Zanarkand?" Tidus asked as he let him up.

"Hmmm..? You don't remember me Tidus? I'm -"

"Sir Auron!!" Yuna shouted, interrupting him. "Your Sir Auron! Finally after all these years, I get to meet you."

Auron is a legendary guardian who, together with High Summoner Braska and Sir Jecht, defeated Sin ten years ago. Auron is a man of few words but is trust worthy.

"I should of known. You're the one who got me into this whole mess! You're the one who knocked me into Sin and now look at what you've done! I ended up in Spira!" Tidus shouted at him in anger.

"It was for a good cause. And besides, you're needed here in Spira. That is why I did what needed to be done." Auron replied.

"The two of you know each other?" Rikku asked.

"Unfortunately." Tidus replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We have no time for unworthy feelings. Hate me if you want but we have bigger problems. I have a message for you about your father-"

"My father." Tidus interrupted in an uninterested tone. "I don't want to hear anything about my father Auron. Forget it."

"Tidus, why don't you listen to what Auron has to say. It might be something important about your father." Yuna said in a gentle tone.

"My father is dead. He died on Braska's pilgrimage so he isn't important to me anymore. He's gone and I'm glad. I HATE HIM!" Tidus told Yuna.

"Tidus.." Yuna said softly. " Tidus, Jecht...isn't dead." Auron simply told him.

Tidus turned to him. "What!? No! That's..that's not possible! Auron! Tell me that's not possible!" Tidus shouted at him.

"Ten years ago when we faced Sin, Jecht sacrificed himself for the Final Aeon. Since Braska defeated Sin before Jecht's soul was fully dissolved, it spared his life for another lifetime. He came back into this time, in Spira, and I fear he will do something to corrupt Spira's cycle." Auron explained.

"Great. Now I heard everything." Tidus joked in anger.

Soon after, Lulu and Kimahri spotted their young summoner outside of the Stadium and rushed over to her.

"Is everything alright Yuna? What's going on?" Lulu asked.

"I will explain later. Now, we must go." Auron said.

"What!? Already!? But we just got here and besides, Wakka is still playing Blitzball. We can't leave without him." Rikku told Auron.

"My other message is for Yuna. With your permission Lady Yuna we are to see a man named Seymour Guado just beyond the Mushroom Rock Road at the top of a cliff. He is said to have a weapon strong enough that might be able to defeat Sin. I doubt this but we are to investigate. Yuna, do you know this man?" Auron explained.

"Eh, yes, I know Seymour Guado. He is a measter of Yevon." Yuna said.

"Once Wakka is done with his Blitzball game we leave, unless of course Lady Yuna wishes just to continue with the pilgrimage." Auron said.

"Yes, of course. We will go and see Measter Seymour. Also Auron, you don't have to call me 'Lady.' As my guardian, you call me Yuna." She replied.

"Of course." Auron said.

Tidus thought to himself. 'Oh great, he's a guardian too. I'm the only one who isn't a guardian! Who knows, maybe Seymour is a guardian too. Heck maybe my father as well!!'

"Tidus!! I'm talking to you!" Rikku shouted at him.

Tidus pulled away from his thoughts and looked at Rikku. "Sorry. What were you saying?" Tidus asked.

"I said to lead Yuna to the Mi'ihen Highroad and we'll meet up with you there." Rikku told him.

"No prob, leave it up to me." Tidus said then began to walk away from everyone with Yuna.

* * *

"Wow, the view is beautiful." Yuna said leaning over a rail from a balcony, viewing the beautiful Luca. She then turned around and noticed that Tidus was gone. "Tidus!? Where are you?" She called out.

As she turned her head in a different direction to look, she heard a whistle. Yuna looked down from the balcony and saw Tidus whistling at her.

Yuna giggled. Tidus then ran up the stairs towards her and approached her.

"You're good at whistling." Yuna said still giggling.

"I thought it would be a good idea in case we get separated. What do you think?" Tidus asked.

Yuna nodded her head. "That's clever of you to think that." Yuna replied.

Tidus laughed and looked pound of himself.

"I really hope my pilgrimage can be like this all the time. Just fill of laughter." Yuna said looking over at the city.

"You should just do what I do when I get frustrated. Just shout." Tidus told her.

"Eh, shout? For no reason?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah. Come on, I'll show you." Tidus leaned over the rail of the balcony with Yuna and laughed out loud. He looked over at Yuna. "Okay now you."

Yuna nodded her head and shouted in a laugh out loud. Afterwards, both began to laugh out loud together. : Ah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!"

The two then erupted in a giggle.

"I can't believe we just did that." Yuna said.

"Your pretty good at it, ya know." Tidus told her. Yuna smiled. Afterwards both turned around and saw Kimahir, Lulu, Rikku, Wakka and Auron all staring at them.

"What!? When did you guys get here?" Tidus paused for a moment then said, "What!? Why are ya all staring at us?"

"We thought you guys might of gone crazy." Wakka joked.

Yuna walked up to Auron. "I'm ready." She told him.

Auron nodded then began to walk with the others down the Mi'ihen Highroad.

* * *

After the exhausting walk down the Highroad, just beyond it was Mushroom Rock road where they found the giant cliff where Seymour was supposedly to be. The place was filled with both, Guado and Bevelle soldiers running all over the place completing the preparations for the weapon.

The group began to walk up the cliff when they spotted an usual Guado with long blue hair and a measter robe. The man turned around and walked up to them.

"Yuna? Is that you?" He asked.

"Its been a while Seymour." Yuna replied.

"Yes. Far too long. Welcome to my marvelous project. So glad you can come." Seymour said

"Yea well, if it means defeating Sin then I'm with you all the way." Yuna told him.

"Good. Well shall we then?" Seymour said leading the way to the top of the cliff.

"I hope your guardians will be ready for when Sin shows. It might attack so be on guard." Seymour warned.

"Heh." Auron pouted.

As they all stared out into the bay, the sun beginning to set, the ocean view where Sin would soon appear, Tidus looked over at Yuna who took a deep breath.

"Don't be afraid." Tidus said in a soft tender voice.

Yuna literally melted from his words but didn't show it. "I'm not afraid cause you're here with me." She told him.

"Send out the sin spawn." Seymour ordered. "Yes sir." A soldier replied walking over to a big machine and turning it on.

Seymour grinned evilly. The time was soon. He looked over at Yuna, her beautiful hair glittering from the setting sun's rays, staring out at the water fearing no pain, no worry, almost like she was prepared for what was soon to come. But no one was fully prepare for when Sin would attack.

"Here it comes!" Lulu shouted, warning everyone.

A small tidal wave began to emerge from the open water, slowly making its way towards everyone. All the people, watching the tidal wave grow bigger and moving more rapidly towards them.

Sin emerged from the water and showed its true self. Its hard skin practically made him invincible, his size made him unbeatable and his strength, untouchable. It moved right up to the cliff where Yuna and the others were and slowly began sucking in all the Sin spawn.

"Now! Fire the weapon!" Seymour ordered.

The weapon soon fired electric waves towards Sin and continued until Sin shot at the towers and destroyed the electric waves. Their main weapon, which stood behind Tidus and the others, shot out at Sin and created a barrier around it.

Sin let out a loud cry and broke the barrier.

This is when Tidus, Auron and Wakka moved closer to the edge where they were in range of striking Sin. Auron used 'Armor Break' but it barely dented its skin.

"This is futile. We need another plan." Auron said.

Tidus moved closer and boosted up. He ran up closer to Sin and began to strike him with his 'Energy Rain' attack. This, which was much stronger then 'Slice and Dice' cause great damage. Sin raised his head slightly away from the cliff and began to fall down, towards the water causing a great rumble.

The rumble so strong, it caused Tidus to fall over the edge of the cliff.

Yuna saw this and shouted, "TIDUS!!" She quickly ran over to the edge where she saw him barely hanging onto the edge. Just before he slipped off, Yuna grabbed one of his hands and held him as best as she could.

Tidus looked up at Yuna and saw how much she was struggling to hold him.

"Yuna! Listen to me!! I want you to get out of here! Let go and run! Its not safe here!" Tidus shouted.

"NO! I won't let you go!" Yuna replied. Her hand them slipped a bit.

There wasn't much time before Sin would come back and attack. She needed help, but the others were hurt and weak from the impact. Yuna started to panic, she didn't know what to do.

"Just hang on a little longer..!" Yuna told him.

By this time, Sin was fully regenerated and struck again, using some of its powerful magic, hitting the bottom of the cliff, causing Yuna to let go of Tidus.

"Tidus! NO!!" She yelled in fear watching him fall into the clouded mist caused by Sin. Tears began to fall down her face.

* * *

Whelps that was the chappie! I left you with a bit of a cliffy but not to worry cause I'll update soon. Hopefully. Just have faith in me!

Anyways, R R and I'll get that next chapter up


	4. Warmth

Hey people! Last time I left you with a cliffy! I love doing those, just to keep you readers in suspense. Don't worry. There won't be many chapters with cliffs but you never know. Anyways, lets continue on with the story!

* * *

**Last Chapter**

"Just hang on a little longer..!" Yuna told him.

By this time, Sin was fully regenerated and struck again, using some of its powerful magic, hitting the bottom of the cliff, causing Yuna to let go of Tidus.

"Tidus! NO!!" She yelled in fear watching him fall into the clouded mist caused by Sin. Tears began to fall down her face.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Lulu quickly ran up to Yuna who was leaning over the cliff, her hand stretched out downwards towards the water and Sin where moments ago Tidus fell but unable to reach.

"Yuna, we must go now. Seymour will handle the rest." Lulu said, helping her to her feet.

"..but...Tidus..." Yuna trailed off sadly.

"We can't do anything about him now. Come, its too dangerous here. Me must go to safer ground." Lulu told her. She then helped Yuna and headed down the cliff with the others.

* * *

Two hours later, Sin had finally left and the chaos was over, well most of it at least. Now that Sin left, people were rushing all over the place, helping the hurt and wounded people.

Luckily for Yuna, all her guardians were with her, all except Auron and Tidus. Yuna still thought of him as a guardian although he wasn't one yet. Auron had disappeared after the collision, and Tidus, well, Wakka and Lulu mostly thought that he didn't survive from the drop and was dead.

They all stood on the beach widely looking for Yuna's missing friends.

"They'll be searching for survivors in the morning. Until then I suggest we rest." Wakka told everyone.

"No. We can't leave without them. I won't leave without them. What if they were hurt?" Yuna said.

"The sun is setting and it will be dark soon. Do you really think that we'll find them, if they are still alive, that is." Lulu said coldly.

"How can you say that Lulu?" Yuna asked sadly.

"Auron is old enough to take care of himself. I know that he's fine. As for Tidus, its not likely he survived from that fall into the water from the cliff." Lulu replied.

Yuna almost broke into tears. "Fine! Think what you want but I'm going to look for them!" Yuna shouted at Lulu then ran away, disappearing into the darkness of the beach.

"Yuna!! Wait!" Lulu called but failed to get her attention. No one followed her. They all knew it would be pointless to search for them in darkness.

As for Yuna, she searched and searched and was determined to do so until she found someone. She mostly thought of finding Tidus cause she knew, as what Lulu told her, Auron was old enough to take care of himself.

"Tidus!!" She continued to shout out, hoping for a reply.

But she could only hear silence.

Yuna began to walk some more, "TIDUS!!!" Yuna continued to shout, until finally,

"...Yuna...." Tidus forced out.

Yuna rushed to the direction of his voice and found him, laying in the sand, wounded.

"Tidus..are you okay?" She asked as she kneed down beside him. Tidus slowly sat up and leaned against a broken machine.

Yuna looked down at the side of his stomach and noticed he was bleeding intensively.

Tidus shivered a bit, his hand over his wound to stop the bleeding. "I can't..feel..much..but the bleeding...it won't stop." Tidus forced out.

Yuna found a ripped cloth lying on the beach and carefully wrapped it around Tidus' wound. "You're going to be okay. You have to be okay." Yuna said as she began to cry.

Tidus smiled, placing his hand on her cheek, slowly wiping the tears away from her face. "Thanks Yuna. I'll try and stay awake as best I can until I fall asleep. You should get some rest." He told her.

Yuna sat down beside him. "I'll stay awake until you fall asleep. I want to make sure nothing happens to you." Yuna replied.

Tidus smiled then rested his head on the metal object he rested up against and slowly closed his eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Auron, after he had woken up from the run-in with Sin, he found himself in a house, lying in a bed.

Auron looked around. "Where the hell am I?" He asked himself.

By this time a young girl entered the room. "Hey! Your finally awake!" She said.

Auron looked at her awkwardly. "Yeah..where am I?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, well you see, I'm Sarah. I found you on the beach unconscious and took you in until you work up." She replied.

"Oh, well thank you." Auron thanked.

"No prob! I always like to take care of cute guys-I uh, mean, I like to help people when they're in need." Sarah said.

Auron stood up from the bed and began to head towards the front door.

"Hey!!! You're leaving already? We just met!" Sarah freaked.

"Forgive me but I must leave. I am an important guardian and must get back to my duties. Thank you for your care." Auron explained to her.

Ah, you're on a pilgrimage! Coolie! Can I come too? I can help out! Please!?" Sarah begged.

"Don't be ridicules. It's way too dangerous."

Sarah looked depressed from his words. "Well...will I ever see you again?" She asked.

"You never know. Well then, goodbye?" Auron said looking at her then turning around and leaving the house.

"Ah! What a man! The way he looked and talked at me..so...DREAMY!" Sarah said to herself. She then rushed around her little cabin and packed her things and ran out the door.

* * *

As morning approached, Yuna woke up to find Tidus still peacefully sleeping. She checked his wound which seemed to be doing okay but was still bleeding a bit.

She then stood up, brushed herself off and looked around. The beach was a complete mess and was no sign of anyone in sight. Yuna hoped that the others would soon find her so that they could get Tidus to the next temple to be treated.

Yuna looked back at Tidus who gave out a small yawn as he woke up.

"Hey sleepyhead! Looks like your okay!" Yuna said with a smile.

Tidus laughed. "I guess so but I sill can move or I'll reopen my wound." Tidus replied.

"We'll have to wait until the others find us. There is still no sight of them-"

"HEY!!!" Wakka shouted, distracting Yuna from finishing her sentence.

Yuna turned around and saw Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri and Rikku running towards them. Yuna smiled cheerfully to see them once again.

Rikku quickly ran passed everyone and sat down beside Tidus. "Are you okay? Man, you're really hurt!! Stupid Sin! He'll pay for what he did yesterday!!" Rikku said.

Tidus smiled. "Don't worry. Sin will pay cause were gonna defeat it!" Tidus said.

"Let's get you to the nearest temple." Wakka said helping Tidus up very carefully. Kimahri picked him up and began to carry him.

"Next is the Djose Temple." Lulu said smilply and began to walk.

* * *

Hours later they reached the temple and Tidus was taken into a room to be treated while Yuna went off to the Cloister of Trials to obtain her next Aeon.

Once Tidus was fully healed, he was released and approached Wakka.

"Hey Wakka, is Yuna done in the Cloister of Trial thing?" Tidus asked.

"No, we probably won't leave until tomorrow morning. Then we'll be heading off to Moonflow." Wakka replied.

"Cool. So, um, what does Yuna do in the Trials anyways?" Tidus asked.

"Yuna prays with all her soul and might to be accepted by the aeon. If her prayer is heard, the aeon joins her, making one step closer to obtain the Final Aeon, which is used to defeat Sin. She won't give up until the end." Wakka explained.

"The..end?" Tidus questioned.

"Uh, you'll find out soon enough. Anyways, I have something to tell you." Wakka said.

"What is it?" Tidus asked.

"You are now an official guardian of Yuna's. Congrats, ya?" Wakka told him.

"I'm, I'm a guardian?" Tidus asked in surprise and joy at the same time.

"Yep!! Now that you're a guardian there are a few things I gotta tell you. First of all, you have the right to know everything that is involved with the pilgrimage, in which we will tell you later. Also, it seems that you're controlling your feelings for Yuna, which is good. On a pilgrimage like this, she needs a close friend to be there for her no matter what. It seems she choose you." Wakka explained.

Tidus smiled.

By the time they finished their conversation, Yuna had returned from the Cloister of Trials and Kimahri helped her to her room to rest for the night.

"I guess she only needs two more aeons now." Tidus told Wakka.

"Yep. Looks like we'll be facing Sin soon, eh? It will be a tough battle but if we work together we might actually pull it off, ya? Try not to think of it mush for now. Time for us to get some rest." Wakka replied then headed off to bed. Lulu soon followed afterwards.

"Hey Rikku, shouldn't you be going to bed too?" Tidus asked as he approached her.

"I will. I'm not that tired right now. So tell me what's on your mind Tidus, you looked troubled." Rikku replied.

"I don't know. It just this..Sin. All this began when I was sucked into it back in Zanarkand. I thought I could go back if I was close enough to Sin again like yesterday but that didn't work. Now I'm starting to think that I'll never return home." Tidus told her.

"So that gives you an excuse not to leave! And besides, I won't let you. Since you're a guardian you have to stay until we defeat Sin and then some. We need your help with the pilgrimage." Rikku said.

"I guess but..this..isn't my world. I don't belong here. Although I want to stay, I can't." Tidus told her. Even though he was happy in Spira with all his new friends, he missed his home. He missed Zanarkand and Blitzball. Tidus only wished her could return but there was only one thing holding him back.

Rikku looked at him suspiciously. "There is something else, isn't there?" Rikku asked.

Tidus looked away. "Its..Yuna." Tidus told her.

"Yunie? What does she have to do with it-wait a minute, I know. YOU LIKE HER!!" Rikku shouted.

"I think I'm in love with her. Its just that, the more I'm with her, talking, laughing, smiling, the worse it is. Wakka told me that it's forbidden for summoners to fall in love, but even so, I can't stop thinking about her." Tidus confessed.

"Forbidden, eh? Tell ya what. It's not forbidden for them to fall in love." Rikku told him.

Tidus turned to her. "What!? But Wakka said-"

"Wakka is trying to protect Yuna. Its not forbidden, I can tell you that much. He just doesn't want to see her get hurt."

"Hurt?" Tidus questioned.

"Its hard to explain. Wakka will tell you soon." Rikku said.

"Spira is so complicated. Maybe it will be better if I leave. If I do, Yuna can concentrate better on her duties to defeat Sin. I'm just in the way." Tidus told her.

"Your not in the way, Tidus. Yuna can't summon the Final Aeon on her own. She needs us all to help her. She needs you too. You may think you're not a big help but you are. Wakka is right. For Yuna being in a relationship might make her happy, but in the end, I know she won't be able to handle the pressure. Whew, all this talking has made me sleepy. I'm off to bed." Rikku said then began to walk away.

Just before she entered her room, she looked back at Tidus and said, "Think about it Tidus. Does Yuna really need more pressure to handle? She already has to deal with the pilgrimage." Afterwards, she entered her room and went to sleep.

'Think about it? I don't even know the whole story to 'the end' they keep talking about. If only they can tell me what will happen in the end. When Yuna defeats Sin. Summons the Final Aeon. Why she couldn't be in a relationship. Why!? Why can't anyone explain this to me?' Tidus thought.

* * *

All these questions and more surprises awaits in the next chapter. I don't want to give it away and tell you all but for all Tidus/Yuna fans reading, they will like the next chapter. 


	5. Hopelessly In Love

YAY chapter 5!!! YAY warm fuzzes in chapter!!!! YAY Tidus/Yuna scene!!! YAY okay I'm gonna stop saying that. Yeah, that was random. Anyways, ya, check out chapter!!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Welcome to Ze Moonflow!! Will you be needing ze Shoopuf today?" A Shoopuf driver asked.

"Yes, we need to cross the Lake." Yuna softly told him.

"Z'ok!! Wait here while I go get ze Shoopuf ready." He told Yuna and walked off.

"Do they always talk like that? With the 'ze' accent?" Tidus asked.

"Every culture is unlike. They all don't talk, act, and believe like everyone else, you know. Everyone is different." Lulu stiffly told him.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, I was just asking." Tidus said, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"What are ya all blabbing about!!? ALL OF YOU BOARD ZE SHOOPUF NOW!!!" The Shoopuf driver demanded.

So, as instructed by the driver, they quickly boarded the giant shoopuf and it began to make its way across the lake.

"You know, the lake looks really pretty at night when all the pyreflies float and drift over the water, with the moon reflecting in the water, it's really pretty. We should stay tonight to see it!" Rikku said.

"I dunno. You know we don't have time for sightseeing." Wakka told her.

"Um, Wakka, I would..like to see it too, if it's okay. Just for one night." Yuna spoke softly, not trying to upset him.

"Yeah! Then that would give you time to explain to Tidus about-uh, stuff." Rikku said but cut herself off when she saw Yuna looking at her saddened.

"For Yuna, okay, but just for one night." Wakka said.

"YAY!!!!" Rikku said jumping up and down in the basket.

"Stop ze banging back there!! Vant am I suppose to do if you fall over? NOW ZIT DOWN AND SHUTUP...were almost there." The shoopuf driver told them.

"Geeez, someONE is a bit cranky TOday!!" Rikku said insultingly.

"HEY! Don't make me come back there!" He threatened.

"OOOOO I'm so scared." Rikku shouted sarcastically. "Zhut the hell up you bitchy slut!!!" The shoopuf driver insultingly told her.

"Bitchy slut!? Why I outta kick your sorry little pathetic ass you son of a- "

"I think that's enough." Tidus said placing his hand over Rikku's mouth, interrupting her.

"Good for nothing blondes these days." The Shoopuf driver mumbled to himself.

Rikku crossed her arms and glared evilly at the driver.

'I wonder why Wakka said yes to Yuna about staying for the night at Moonflow but no to Rikku. She might be the summoner but even so.' Tidus thought.

* * *

Once they had reached the other side of the lake, the sun was slowly setting as it began to become dark. They were all staying in an inn that night and Yuna wondered off to the beautiful lake of Moonflow with Rikku and Tidus was off exploring in a nearby forest.

Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri were sitting at a table in the lobby when they heard the door open, and to their surprise, it was Auron.

"Auron, buddy!! Your okay!" Wakka said.

"Yeah. Thanks for waiting for me." Auron simply said.

Wakka smiled. "Well, no hard feelings or anything but we thought you were dead."

"Glad to know I'm appreciated." Auron told him.

Soon after Seymour entered the Inn and approached them.

"Lord Seymour, what brings you here?" Lulu asked.

"I have come to see how you were all doing. Forgive me for putting you all in tremendous danger yesterday." Seymour explained (In his creepy voice that makes you think he's nice but really isn't).

"We're all fine." Auron simply told him.

"Good. Also, where is Lady Yuna? I must talk with her at this moment if its not too much trouble." Seymour asked.

"At the moment she is at Lake Moonflow, wished not to be disturbed." Wakka replied.

"I understand. A lot has happened to her. When she returns, see to it that she receives this letter. For her eyes only. Of course as guardian you respect her privacy." Seymour said, handing the note to Auron.

"I'll make sure she receives it." Auron told him. "Very well. I shall leave now. My apologies once again. Well farewell, until next we meet." Seymour said with an awkward smile as he left the Inn.

Auron looked around the room. "Where are Tidus and Rikku?" He asked.

"Rikku is with Yuna and Tidus is off wondering." Wakka told him.

Auron began to walk to his room for the night but suddenly stopped in front of his door. "When Tidus gets back, tell him the rest about Yuna." He told them.

"Are you sure? So soon?" Wakka asked.

"News will break Tidus' heart." Kimahri slowly said.

"As a guardian, he must know, no matter how heartbreaking it will be. We can't continue not to tell him." Auron explained then entered his room.

"Kimahri knows that Tidus will not like it." Kimahri said.

"So who is going to tell him?" Wakka asked.

"Kimahri think Wakka should." Kimahri said.

"WHAT!? Why me?" He asked.

"Because it's your fault he's here. He is your responsibility and you better make sure he gets the message!" Lulu told him.

"Jeez Lu, why do you hate him so much?" Wakka asked.

"He doesn't and will never belong here. I never liked him and never will." Lulu replied coldly.

Just as she finished her sentence, Tidus walked through the door and everyone turned towards him.

Tidus looked at them awkerdly. "What? Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"Good that he's here. Now Wakka can explain everything to him. I'm off to bed, goodnight." Lulu said then entered her room.

"Kimahri go to sleep too. Need strength for tomorrow." Kimahri said then walked into his room.

"Ya Tidus, I got some things to let you so listen up." Wakka said feeling rather sad.

Tidus walked over to the table and sat down with Wakka.

"I'm listening." Tidus told him.

"We didn't tell you everything about when Yuna will call the Final Aeon. You see, in the process of summoning the Aeon, one must take its place in a sacrifice, because in order for the summoning to be complete it requires the soul of whom is summoning the beast." Wakka told him as best as he could.

"I don't understand. Is Yuna going away somewhere? Or are the Aeons?" Tidus told him.

"Tidus..Yuna is.." Wakka began.

"Oh I know!! Yuna is going to sacrifice the Final Aeon to Sin, right? No wait..Yuna is-"

"GOING TO DIE!!! Yuna is going to sacriface her soul to the Final Aeon to defeat SIN!" Wakka shouted.

From hearing this, Tidus almost fell out of his chair, but quickly regained balance and stood up.

"WHAT!? What the hell are you talking about? That's not-NO! Its not possible! Wakka, tell me that's not going to happen!" Tidus shouted at him.

"Tidus I-There is nothing I can do. It's the only way to defeat Sin." Wakka replied sadly.

"No! There has to be another way! There must be! She can't die! Yuna can't- Why didn't you tell me sooner!? Before I..." Tidus said but unable to finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry." He told him, walking over and placing his hand on Tidus' shoulder but he immediately pushed it away and took a few steps away from him.

"No...It can't be." Tidus said to himself almost beginning to burst out in tears. "After all those things I said to her..all for nothing. Why does it have to be this way Wakka!? WHY?" Tidus said then ran out the door.

* * *

Tidus stormed away from the Inn, not caring where he was going.

'Why does this have to happen? Sure Yuna may of knew of the consequences but why continue on? Why rush into death? She's only 17 and ready to die, ready to sacrifice her self to Spira. There has to be a way to save her, a way so she doesn't have to leave, to not die in the end. Stupid Sin, why does Spira have to be so full of death? People die and they turn into feinds who hurt and kill others. Summoners die to defeat Sin, which will just be reborn in a few years. Sin that goes where it pleases and kills. So full of death and....we can't do anything to stop it.' Tidus thought.

As he continued to walk, he came across the beach where he saw Rikku and Yuna. But Tidus couldn't believe what he saw that night.

"No tears Yuna." Rikku told her.

"Okay." Yuna said then turned around towards the water and began to walk on it. Walking on water!? Was Tidus dreaming or was this really real. Yuna took out her staff and began to dance. The dance, filled with unhappiness and sorrow, she continued. All the nearby pyreflies drifting and floating around her began to dance with her.

Tidus moved closer. Rikku heard him approaching and turned to him.

"Tidus!? Are you okay?" She asked but Tidus paid no attention to her. He saw her dancing, waving her staff around on the water. The moon reflecting off the water, shining on Yuna, making her look like an angel dancing, bringing joy and warmth.

"What is Yuna doing?" Tidus asked.

"It's called The Sending. Yuna performs a ritual to send all the lost souls to a place called the Farplane, where they may rest in peace." Rikku explained.

"So its like sending souls to heaven?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah." Rikku replied.

Rikku looked up at him, seeing that he would never once take his gaze off of her. Just staring at her like he never did before. Rikku began to slowly walk backwards until she was out of sight and headed back to the Inn. She knew he would want to be alone with her.

After Yuna's Sending was complete, the water began to return to a calm state leaving Yuna stand there in the depth of it. Yuna knew that Tidus was there standing behind her, as she felt the ripples of the water against her body as he walked into the water.

Yuna closed her eyes and looked down. "I thought I could help everyone..and still be able to laugh in the end. I've been trying so hard."

"Maybe..you're trying to hard." Tidus spoke, his voice in such tenderness and love. Yuna loved the way he would talk to her like that. Tidus then looked down, staring into the water. "They told me..everything."

"Everything? Well then, you know." Yuna told him her voice was soft but also dripping into hurt, despair and sadness.

"I'm sorry. Its just that all those things I said, like, lets go get Sin or about Zanarkand..I didn't know what would happen to you. I guess..I hope I didn't make you sad."

Tidus lifted his head from staring into the water and looked at, her back facing him, "Forgive me?" He spoke deeply..then it hit her.

She opened her eyes and looked up but still not turning to him. His words, voice, eyes, they held longing..longing and love.

"I wasn't sad. I was happy." Yuna told him, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she spoke the words she felt so heavily in her heart. She then turned to him.

"You should stop if it makes you feel so bad." Tidus told her.

"Stop trying?"

"No, the pilgrimage. Forget about being a summoner and Sin. You know, live a normal life, simple and carefree." He said.

"That would..be nice." Sure she was thinking about it but truthfully could she really..Or would she be a traitor to her people who are depending on her so much.

By this time, Tidus had gone underwater and snuck up behind Yuna. She turned around and laughed from being startled.

"But so many people are depending on me to revive Spira, you know, make it a Sin free world like your Zanarkand." Yuna spoke.

"I know." Although he wanted to change her mind with a doubt he couldn't change it. "But you know, do you really want to go through this? I mean, are you really ready?"

Yuna knew that Tidus would be so happy if she gave up and decided to live a normal life. A lone tear escaped her eye lid and rolled down her cheek and finally falling into the water, causing ripples and she knew that, at that moment Tidus had seen her sad face so she continued to look at the clear water surrounding her body rather then meeting his pitying gaze.

"Yuna?" He asked, full of concern yet confusion at the same time.

"I can't.....I just can't" Yuna cried.

She quickly turned around and headed for shore. Tidus stood there for a moment lost in thought then he quickly cased after her. She made to the shore when Yuna heard him call her name but she didn't stop.

Tidus quickly ran out of the water and caught up to her, gently grabbing her arm and making her face him.

"I know I can't change your mind but..I..don't want you to go through this. I don't want you to die." Tidus told her.

His eyes, rather reflecting the beautiful shade of blue from the moon, looked saddened. Knowing the truth and her decision he does not turn away from her like Yuna thought he would of done, rather him watch her sink into sadness and despair.

Yuna continued to gaze into his eyes feeling the same sadness and hurt but dares not to speak. He places his hands on her shoulders and slowly leans in and softly kisses her. Maybe it was love she saw in his eyes at that moment but before further observation could occur, she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss.

Tidus had broken the kiss afterwards and slid his hands down to her waist. "I promise, I won't let you die. I'll find a way to save you."

Yuna smiled with warmth in her heart. Those eyes..looking so peaceful and loving..who could resist? She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss..wishing to never let go..

* * *

"I'll continue my pilgrimage. I must." Yuna said as she lay in his lap.

"Okay." Tidus said with acceptance but with sadness as well.

"If I give up now then..it would be just to hard to do anything else. Even if I was with you..I wouldn't have been able to laugh." Yuna explained.

"I'll go with you."

Yuna tried to say 'what' but afterwards it came out to be a smile. "Stay with me until then end..Please..?" Yuna begged.

"Not until the end..always." Tidus said looking down at her.

"Always then." Yuna liked the sound of that. Making her feel so much calmer inside.

Afterwards both stood up and began to walk back to the Inn, hand-in-hand.

Once they entered the Inn, they released their grip from one another and treated the situation like nothing happened. The only person who was still awake was Wakka but once he saw the last two remaining people enter the Inn, he decided to go to bed along with Tidus and Yuna.

* * *

As they all woke in the morning they all met down in the lobby. Auron approached Yuna with the letter.

"Yuna, this is a message from Seymour." Auron said handing her the note. Yuna unfolded the paper and began to read it.

"Well!!? What does it say?" Rikku asked excitedly.

"He wants us to go to GuadoSalam to discuss important business." Yuna replied.

"I don't know about this. Like, should we even trust this guy? After all he did put us through danger up at Mushroom Rock place." Tidus said.

"Its Yuna's decision. She will decide if we are to go or not. Yuna?" Auron said.

Yuna nodded. "We will go. Only for a short while." Yuna decided.

"Then its settled. Lets go." Auron said walking out of the Inn.

Yuna looked at Tidus who looked a bit uncertain if they should go see him, but she turned, leaving the Inn. The others soon followed, heading for GuadoSalam, their next destination.

* * *

Whew! Another Chapter done! This one was a little longer then the others. I would know cause it ended up to be 8 pages when I was typing it. Ah well. There are a WHOLE lot more chapters to come so R R and I'll get the next chapters up. 


	6. Proposing

Okay before I start the chapter I just have a few things to say first. This story will have at least 18 chapters or more so don't worry about me ending it soon. What else? Um, I made the romance scene early in the chapter for my own reasons in which you will find out throughout the story. And besides, Tidus and Yuna belong together so I just had to put it in. 

I want to thank everyone who reviewed for my story so far. You all rock!!

I want to thank: The Real Rikku, Sora Hearts, Venom-Kiss, whiteangelguardian, DreamingOfRain, Star, amy p, Rikku, Dragoon Knight, Hiasha, AFAN & Silver Eyes Bright.

P.S: I want to thank Sora Hearts for the amazing reviews. You really gave me a boost to continue writing no matter what. I want to say thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Lady Summoner, so glad you could make it. Lord Seymour has been expecting you." A Guado told her.

"Eh, I...was expected?" Yuna asked.

"But of course. Here in GuadoSalam we don't receive many visitors. Not many people like to visit the Farplane, only when it's necessary. Well anyways, please do come in." He told her then allowed Yuna and her guardians to enter Seymour's headquarters.

Inside, everyone was expected to wait in the main chambers while the messenger went off to fetch Seymour's attendance.

"So Lulu, people are allowed to enter the Farplane? I thought that place was for dead people." Tidus asked.

Lulu sighed. "You truly are hopeless, aren't you?"

Tidus opened his mouth to reply but ended up dripping his head down in despair.

"People are allowed to cross the barrier which connects the real world to the spirit world. That barrier is located just outside the Farplane. People can come in and out to visit and spirits can only enter." Lulu explained.

"Oh, I get it now. So once your dead you are sent to the Farplane, but even though there is a barrier, it allows souls to not be able to reenter the real world." Tidus said.

"Correct." Lulu simply said.

"That sounds cool, being able to visit those who have died."

Lulu sighed again and walked away.

"Well someone is in a grumpy mood." Tidus mumbled to himself. Auron soon approached him.

"Tidus, there is something that I must tell you about your father. It is very important and I need you to try and understand." He said.

"My old man? Sure why not, all I have been hearing lately is bad news." Tidus replied.

But as soon as Auron opened his mouth to speak, Seymour entered the room from a door in the back.

"Forgive me for keeping you all waiting. My apologies." Seymour told everyone.

"Yeah well we hope this won't take long, ya? We have much to do and don't have time for this." Wakka told him.

"Of course, I understand. Yuna please step forward towards me." Seymour said.

"I, uh, okay." Yuna nervously said then approached him, standing a few steps away from him when the entire room turned black and a giant city emerged like they were in some kind of dream but only real.

An entire city created by Machina, bright lights filling the streets at night, the biggest and most popular city in all of Spira.

"This...it's Zanarkand!" Tidus said almost totally speechless when his widened around him, staring at what once looked like his home but nothing more then a vision.

"Yes, the lost city Zanarkand. Just how it looked like 1000 years ago before it was destroyed by the Great War between Bevelle." Seymour said.

"No, Sin destroyed Zanarkand. I saw it! I was there." Tidus mumbled to himself.

"Also, Yuna, did you know Zanarkand was the home of Yunalesca?" Seymour asked.

"Yes. She was the first summoner to defeat Sin, which took place 1000 years ago." Yuna replied.

"Correct. But Lady Yunalesca didn't defeat Sin alone. The bond she shared with her husband Lord Zeon, helped her along the way, making her more stronger, confident and able to concentrate better on her duties." Seymour said just before the room turned back normal.

"Tidus, Rikku, may I speak with you for a few moments in the back room?" Seymour asked.

"Uh sure." Tidus replied.

"I guess so." Rikku said then both walked to the room and entered it with Seymour, closing the door behind them.

"Man, I got a bad feeling about this. Something doesn't seem right, ya?" Wakka said.

"I agree. Surely we didn't come here to talk about Lady Yunalesca." Lulu agreed.

Shortly after Seymour returned but without Tidus and Rikku.

"Where are the others?" Auron demanded.

"Patients my dear friend. Patience." Seymour said. "They will join up with you shortly."

Yuna walked up to Seymour. "You said that there was important business to be discussed. What is it?" Yuna asked.

"But of course. I won't make you wait any longer." Seymour bent down and whispered into her ear. Yuna's eyes widened in fear and shock after he had finished. Seymour smiled evilly.

Yuna took a few steps back and ran up to her guardians not sure what to do.

"Well, what did he say?" Wakka asked.

"Eh, he...he asked me to...marry him!" Yuna replied.

"What?" Lulu asked but not sounding too shocked.

"Seymour, you know what Yuna must do." Auron said, practically yelling.

"Of course, she has to defeat Sin. But I believe no summoner can do this on their own. It's way too big to a task for one to complete. When two people bond in marriage, there isn't anything they can't complete. That is why, Lady Yuna, I asked you to be my wife." Seymour explained.

Yuna didn't reply.

"Please, don't answer right away. Think about it." Seymour told her.

"What about Tidus and Rikku? Where are they?" Yuna asked.

"They will accompany me to the Macalania Temple where I will await your answer." Seymour replied.

"What!? Why must they go with you!?" Wakka asked totally freaked out as it is.

"Because there are some errands they need to complete for me. Don't worry, they'll be fine. Macalania temple, two days from now. Until then, farewell." Seymour said then entered the room in the back where Tidus and Rikku were.

* * *

Yuna and her guardians stood around outside of Seymour's headquarters.

"So...what are we gonna do next? You gonna marry him Yuna?" Wakka asked. Yuna didn't reply.

"She is under a lot of stress right now." Lulu told Wakka.

"I know. I was just asking." Wakka replied.

"I will-go see my father for his advise in the Farplane if it's not too much trouble." Yuna said softly not wanting to upset anyone.

"Of course Yuna. Take as much time as you need." Lulu told her.

So with permission Yuna walked off to the Farplane and entered it.

"Hey! Let me go already!!" Tidus shouted.

"Yeah I know! Is this how you treat guardians!?" Rikku yelled.

"Can the two of you shut up already!? Geez you're loud." Seymour told them.

"So Lord Seymour, what do you want us to do with them?" A Guado holding Tidus back said.

"I will take to them to Macalania with me. There we will reunite with the others and Yuna will be mine!" Seymour replied.

"Like hell she will!! You stay away from her!" Tidus shouted at him.

Seymour turned to him. "I would kill you right now but I need you. Soon your time will come Tidus, soon."

Tidus glared at him as he walked away.

"Why did you turn evil all of a sudden? I thought you were cool but you're off my friend list now!" Rikku shouted at him.

"Do you still have to act like a kid?" Seymour asked.

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Reality check! I'm 15, which means I'm still a kid!" Rikku told him.

"Right...Guards release Tidus and Rikku." Seymour told them.

"What!? Are you sure Lord Seymour? They might escape." A Guado said.

"They wouldn't dare. Besides, they know that we're going to see Yuna and the others so they have no choice but to come with me. I don't mean to be evil, I just want to save Spira as much as Yuna does." Seymour explained.

The Guado released Tidus and Rikku.

"Can we really trust you?" Rikku asked. "But of course. We're all going to go to Macalania where Yuna awaits." Seymour replied with an odd smile.

"I guess we have no choice since we don't know the way." Tidus said.

"Good, well lets be on our way then." Seymour said then began to leave GuadoSalam and head towards the Thunder Plains.

* * *

"It could be a trap to get Yuna to marry Seymour. We should cautious." Lulu said.

"I agree. After all he put us through lately, and now this, we shouldn't trust him." Wakka said.

Soon after Yuna returned from the Farplane with a confused yet sad face.

"How did it go Yuna?" Wakka asked

"I rather not say....." Yuna replied.

"So it seems your going to marry him, is this true?" Auron asked.

"My father seemed happy about it but I'm still not sure about the idea." Yuna replied.

"I see. Well for now lets just go to Macalania and confront Seymour." Auron said, beginning to walk.

* * *

"EEKK!!!" Rikku screamed as she clutched onto Tidus' arm.

"Rikku, that is the fifth time! Stop it!" Tidus told her.

Rikku closed her eyes. "Sorry...it just...that...I'm....scared....!!!"

"If you keep this up we'll never cross the Thunder Plains. Get a grip of yourself." Seymour told her.

Rikku opened her eyes. "Um...ok..ay..." Rikku released her grip from Tidus and began to walk once again.

After a few more minutes of walking in silence, a crash of thunder went off and Rikku screamed in fear as she clutched onto Tidus' arm once again.

Tidus sighed.

Seymour looked off into the distance where he saw an Inn. "Look, we'll stay at the Inn for now but it won't due much." Seymour told them.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Inn!!! I'm saved!" Rikku said running towards the inn.

Seymour slapped his forehead in embarrassment.

* * *

Inside the Inn, Seymour tied up Rikku and Tidus' hands together with rope and tied them to a pole, unable to escape.

"Sorry I have to do this but I can't risk you escaping." Seymour told them.

"And I actually thought you were good for a second ago." Rikku said angrily.

Seymour didn't reply. All he did was walk into his room and began to rest.

"Well this sucks." Rikku said.

Tidus scattered the ground around him for something to cut the rope. "I guess this will do for now." He said picking up a small sharp rod.

"OOO what are you doing?" Rikku said as he pulled her a bit closer to himself.

"I'm gonna cut your ropes so you can go and warn Yuna not to go to the temple." Tidus replied. "There, all done."

Rikku stood up afterwards. "I'm just not going to leave you here with that creep." Rikku told him.

"I'll escape later. Go now and warn the others." Tidus replied.

So without any choice, Rikku left the Inn and began to run towards Macalania.

"I hope she'll make it in time." Tidus mumbled to himself.

Hours later, Seymour returned to where he left Tidus and Rikku and noticed that Rikku was missing.

"Where is the other brat?" He asked.

"She escaped to warn the others. Looks like your plan just backfired." Tidus told him with a smile.

"Oh we'll see about that. She'll never make it in time." Seymour replied.

Tidus looked at him confused.

"Too much time has been wasted. Lets continue on."

* * *

Auron stepped into the temple. "No one is here. Seymour must have not arrived yet. Yuna, go to the fayth."

Yuna then walked into the temple. "I won't be long." She replied then headed to the Cloister of Trials.

After a long period of waiting afterwards, they wondered what was holding Seymour up so long. They did what he asked and arrived when he specified.

Yuna then returned, not feeling sad nor sleepy. As she approached the others, a door opened from behind them and Seymour and Tidus emerged.

"Well, well, well, looks like we arrived just in time." Seymour said with a wicked tone.

"YUNA! It's a trap! Get out of here!" Tidus shouted.

"Pity you think that Tidus. Of course we came here to see what Lady Yuna's answer is."

Yuna looked down towards the floor without replying.

"Yuna, will you? Together well stop the suffering that Sin brings to Spira. Together we well save Spira and destroy Sin." Seymour told her.

Yuna closed her eyes and began to cry. Sure she would of said yes. She decided to be a summoner to defeat Sin and save Spira. Her father too was overjoyed about the idea. A Summoner and Maester joining as one. Spira would have been thrilled to near such news. But could her heart really say yes to him? To say she would be his wife and to give up Tidus. ....Tidus, was she tempted to give him up for Spira? For Seymour?

"Yuna?" Seymour asked.

Yuna looked back at him, tears in her eyes with anger. "Even if I could say Yes, I won't! I won't give up everything that means so much to me to be with you. I have made my decision." Yuna shouted at him in anger.

After she spoke, Rikku came rushing in. "Yuna....don't....go in!!! Run...away....trap!!!!" Rikku forced out, out of breath.

Seymour stretched out his hand. "Yuna, come. Together, we can do this. You don't have to be alone."

Tidus looked down and closed his eyes saddened.

Yuna shook her head. "I'm not alone Seymour. I was never alone. I have my guardians...my friends right beside me until the end." Yuna told him.

"She has made her decision Seymour. So hand over Tidus and be on your way." Auron said stepping into the conversation.

"Unlikely. Yuna, sorry for the change in personality but if you don't marry then...your little guardian here will die." Seymour threatened.

"What!? NOOOOOOO don't hurt my bud!!!" Rikku wined.

"You can't do that!" Wakka told him.

"As a Maester, I can do what I please." Seymour said with an evil smile. "So what will it be?"

"Don't listen to such silly nonsense." Auron said taking out his sword and standing in front of Yuna.

"Don't be absurd. My magic will crush you all." Seymour threatened. He began to chant a spell and the temple began to rumble and shake. By this time Tidus began to cut his ropes.

Auron quickly ran up to strike Seymour down but with a powerful Firaga spell, he was sent back and landed harshly on his back.

As he stretched his arms above himself, he created a wall of fire separating himself and Tidus from the others.

"Damn it! I can't reach them!" Auron cursed.

"We got to think of something! We can't leave Tidus with Seymour! I speak from experience." Rikku told them.

"I wish I could do something but I can't get any closer to them." Auron explained.

Tidus successfully broke his ropes off his wrists and took out his sword. Trying not to startle Seymour, he struck him in the back.

ARGH!!!! NOOO!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! THIS...ISN'T....OVER...YOU!!!" Seymour said just before he fell to the ground.

The temple began to shudder and crumble. Seymour's firewall still stood so Tidus still was unable to reach the others.

"Yuna, listen to me!" Tidus shouted over the firewall. "You have to get out of here before the temple collapses! You'll be safer outside."

Yuna was shocked by his words. Leave Tidus? Yuna couldn't. Not ever since Moonflow where Yuna only wanted to be with him all the time. She dripped her head in sadness and didn't reply.

"Were not going to leave you here Tidus!" Rikku shouted.

"There is no time! Go now! Don't worry about me. Rikku get Yuna outta here!" Tidus said then escaped through the room in the back.

Auron grabbed Rikku and Yuna's wrists and guided them out of the temple.

* * *

Tidus found himself walking all alone once again through the coldness of the frosty Macalania forest alone.

"I wish...I wasn't alone..." Tidus mumbled to himself.

Soon after a loud rumble began to emerge under the ground. Tidus followed the noise all the way to a frozen lake. As he looked around, he saw nothing. The noise had stopped and all was the same again.

That was, until Tidus found the ground beneath him shake like an earthquake. The ice underneath him began to crack and he fell through, sinking into the coldness of the water. A smooth and relaxing Hymn began to echo through him.

'The Hymn of...the Fayth? But...how...?' Tidus thought to himself just before he slowly closed his eyes and passed out.

* * *

Whelps, hope that will satisfy you for a while cause that was a lot of writing for me. AH well, anything to keep you people reading. 


	7. Tidus Is Back & Time To Go To Bevelle

**Chapter 7**

The following day, Tidus woke up in a hot desert not knowing what the hell he was doing there yet alone got there.

"Now where am I?" He asked himself as he crossed his arms over his chest.

So without any choice, he began to walk not knowing where to go. The red hot sun beating down on him making him tried and weak. The dry and humid air scorching his thrust. It wasn't long before he began to fall to his knees.

His body, incredibly weak and thirsty, he thought he wasn't going to make it. As he looked around all he saw was mounts of sand. There was absolutely nothing. He was lost in the middle of nowhere.

Soon after a desert wanderer who was traveling, saw Tidus and ran towards him.

She then helped him up to his feet. "Are you okay? How did you get out here? She asked.

But before Tidus could reply, he fainted in her arms from the heat.

* * *

"So...does anyone know where we are?" Wakka asked.

"What does it look like? We're in a desert." Lulu coldly told him.

Wakka crossed his arms. "I know that, I mean where in Spira are we!?"

"Hmpt!" Lulu said then began to walk off.

"Hey wait, we have to stay in one spot in order not to get lost!! LU!!! We have to find the others!!" Wakka shouted at her.

"Kimahri think that we should follow Lulu." Kimahri told Wakka.

"I guess." Wakka replied then began to run with Kimahri to catch up with Lulu.

* * *

"Yunie!!! Wait up!!!" Rikku yelled from a distance.

Yuna stopped running and turned around. "Hurry up Rikku. We got to find the others."

"I know....its just that...I'm really tired so....can we rest for a bit...?" Rikku asked out of breath.

"But-"

"Let her rest." Auron said.

Yuna nodded her head. "Okay."

So together, Rikku and Yuna sat in the sand until far in the distance they saw 3 figures emerge from a sand mount.

"Heeeeeeey!!" Wakka shouted.

Yuna smiled! "Its Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri!!!" She said pleasantly.

As the three approached Yuna, Rikku stood up with a happy smile.

"Hey guys! We're so glad your okay." Rikku told them.

"Meh." Lulu sighed.

"Now that we're all here, lets move." Auron said as he began to walk.

"Hey wait, um, has anyone seen Tidus?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah and I bet Auron doesn't even know where we are!" Rikku said.

Auron stopped walking. "This is the Sanubia Desert located on Bikanel Island. And if were lucky Tidus might be here too." Auron told Rikku then began to walk off, Lulu and Kimahri following.

"Heh, HE thinks he is so smart." Rikku said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Bikanel Island, eh? Why is it I never heard of this place before?" Wakka asked,

"That's because you're not Al Bhed." Rikku said running off with Yuna.

"Hey wait!? How do you know!? Are you saying Sir Auron is AL BHED! RIKKU!!" Wakka shouted then chased after them.

* * *

As Tidus began to regain consciences, he felt a cold drip sliding down the side of his face. His forehead was wet with water and he began to slowly open his eyes.

As he did, he saw the girl who helped him earlier, stroking his face with a cold cloth, cooling his body.

"Hey, your awake. How are you feeling?" She asked.

Tidus sat up from the bed and placed his hand on his forehead. "Okay I guess." He then looked around and noticed he was in some room made completely out of Machina.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"This is the Home of the AL Bhed located on Bikanel Island." She replied.

"Al Bhed? Island? Okay..."

The girl giggled.

"What's so funny?" Tidus asked.

She continued to giggle. "You are. Your acting like you never heard of this place. Everyone in Spira knows about this island."

"Yeah...heh...hehe....I was just joking." Tidus lied but didn't want to look like a complete fool.

"So what's your name? How did you end up here?" She asked.

"I'm Tidus. I really don't know how I ended up here. I got separated from my summoner who I'm suppose to be guarding." Tidus explained.

"I see. It must be tough, you know, in the end, when it's all over." She said saddened.

"I know. I can't let Yuna die. I'll think of a way. I wish there is another way. Stupid Sin." Tidus said full of confidence.

"You know, there might be another way." She began.

"You serious!?"

"I'm not quite sure. You know about the Final Summoning, right? How it kills the summoner when it's summoned. But what if you don't use the Final Summoning?"

"I'm confused. When what else is there to do without the Final Summoning?" Asked Tidus.

"Yu Yevon." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Yu Yevon? What the hell is that!?" Tidus asked.

"The spirit that lives within Sin."

Just before she could continue on, the sound of gunshots and explosions began outside of the Home.

Both drew their attention to the noise and ran outside.

"What is this!?" She asked as she looked at what appeared to be Guado and Bevelle attacking the Al Bhed.

"Ajanouha vekrd uh!!! Hajan keja ib!" A random AL Bhed shouted.

"This awful." She said.

"Then lets help." Tidus said. The girl looked at him. "We can't just stand around and do nothing."

She then nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Argh, how much longer are we going to be walking in this good-for-nothing desert!?" Wakka complained.

"Stop complaining Wakka. We'll reach Home soon." Lulu told him.

"Home?" He asked.

"That is where the Al Bhed live." Rikku told him.

"What!? We're going to the Home of the AL Bhed!? Count me out! good-for- nothing Al Bhed." Wakka complained.

Rikku glared angrily at him but then resumed back to walking. "It should just be beyond this Sand mount."

Everyone then began to walk up the last sand mount and in the distance was the Home of the Al Bhed being attacked and was in heavy battle.

"Oh no!!!" Rikku shouted as she began to run towards her Home.

"Rikku! Wait!" Yuna shouted but failed to get her attention.

As they arrived, all were surprised to find the Guado and Bevelle working together fighting against the Al Bhed.

"This is horrible." Lulu said.

"Rikku!!" Cid shouted from a far.

He then approached her. "Fryd yna oui tuehk rana!? Ed'c duu tyhkaneuic." He said in AL Bhed.

"Fa kud mucd yht ahtat ib rana. Ymcu, fa'na muugehk vun y vneaht. u oui ghuf ev ra'c rana?" Rikku replied.

"Syopa. Fa vuiht dfu cdnyhkanc yht yna paehk ramt eh Pycasahd 1." Cid told her.

Wakka and the others just stared in confusement.

Cid then turned to them. "So your Rikku's friends, eh? Well don't just stand there! Start kicking some Guado and Bevelle butt!!!" Cid told them then walked off.

"Rikku, um, why were you speaking Al Bhed? And who the hell was that?" Wakka asked angrily.

"Because...I am Al Bhed and that...was my father." Rikku told him softly.

"Hmpt, I should of known." Wakka said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well I don't care what you think Wakka!! Got it!? I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU!!" Rikku shouted at him then ran inside the Home.

The others then followed in after her.

* * *

"Watch out!" Tidus shouted then blocked the Guado from striking the girl with his sword, then quickly striking him down.

"Thanks." She replied.

"You know, its funny. We're here fighting together and I don't even know your name." Tidus said.

The girl smiled. "So now you want to know my name? Is this even a good time to be talking about this?"

Tidus then finished off the last remaining monster in the room. "Whew, now it is." He then smiled,

She then placed her sword down. "My name is-Tidus look out!!!" She shouted as a Duel Horn Feind came crashing in and knocking Tidus through a window, landing painfully on his back on the bottom level of the base.

The feind then jumped down after him.

"Tidus! Are you okay!?" She shouted looking through the broken window.

Tidus slowly stood up. "Yeah I'm fine."

The feind then began to circle around him.

"ec drec nuus P1??" Tidus heard Rikku ask who was just outside the room where he was.

But before he could resume to the door opening slowly, he found himself in combat with the feind.

"Tidus!!" Rikku shouted as she saw him inside the room. The others then entered by the time Tidus had completely finished off the feind.

"Whew!" Tidus pouted from battle.

Rikku then soon after ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Eh, its nice to see you too." Tidus told him.

She then pulled away from him. "How did you end up here?" She asked.

"Uh, well, its kinda a long story but-" He cut himself off when he saw Yuna enter the room and smiled peacefully at her.

"Uh, hi." Yuna said shyly placing her hands behind her back.

"Hey." Tidus replied waving.

The two of them gazed at each other until....

"INCOMING!!!" Shouted the girl from the second floor window.

Tidus looked up then moved back as a guado came crashing down and turning into pyreflies.

She then jumped down. "Whew! Hope he didn't fall on you."

Tidus smiled weakly.

"Say Tidus, who is this red head?" Rikku asked.

"Hey! Watch what you call me!" She said.

"hey shut your mouth!"

"Why I outta-"

"Who the hell is this person Brudda?" Wakka asked.

Auron then stepped forward. "Sarah? What are you doing here!?" He asked.

"Sir Auron!!" She shouted as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Eh!?" Auron snapped.

"I finally caught up to you!" She said.

Auron pulled her off of him. "Sarah, I told you not to follow me."

"But I only-"

"You need to go home." Auron told her softly.

Sarah didn't reply.

Lulu then looked around the room and noticed something missing. "Where's Yuna!?"

The others then began to look around and found that she was nowhere in sight.

"Kimahri must find." Kimahri said as he ran out the room, Tidus following not too far behind.

Everyone then began running to the bottom level of the base and found Cid.

"Cid! CID! Yunie is missing!" Rikku shouted as she ran up to him.

"I know." He said, his back facing everyone as he looked out a window.

"Where is SHE!?" Tidus demanded.

Cid turned around. "While all of you were blabbing the Guado kidnapped her." Cid told him.

"Impossible! She was with us a minute ago!" Lulu said.

"Well, where are they taking her to?" Sarah asked.

"To Bevelle." Cid said sadly.

"Then lets go!" Tidus said courageous.

"I like your attitude son! Start up the airship brother!" Cid said.

"What!?" Rikku said.

"Airship!?" Wakka said gasping.

"Of course. We're inside a airship that we found. We don't know how to drive it yet but how hard can it be." Cid said with a smile.

Tidus smiled weakly. "Heh..hehe...eh."

The airship then descended from the ground then began to fly at full speed.

"We must hurry. For all we know something bad might be happening to her." Lulu said.

* * *

Hurray another chapter done! Thanks for waiting and sorry it took so long. The next chapter should be up sometime next week. Stay tuned!!!

Don't forget to Review


	8. Clash of the Wedding

**Chapter 8**

"We're just about there. I hope you guys can get Yuna out of this mess she placed herself into." Cid told her guardians.

"Don't worry. Just get us down there and we'll handle the rest." Tidus replied to him and with everyone else just nodding.

"By the way you talk boy, you'd best help my niece before she ends up marrying that Guado freak." Cid replied.

Tidus smiled at him then headed up to the deck with the others.

The airship then sprung out of the clouds at an incredible speed arriving at Bevelle.

"Fire!" Kinoc ordered the monks. They began to fire at the airship as it headed straight for them. Pausing where Yuna and Seymour were, he quickly grabbed her hand vigorously and forced her to continue walking up the stairs to the alter.

Yuna then tried to escape from his tight grip but was unable to.

The airship then circled once again around Yuna and Seymour but the warrior monks continued to shoot, which caused the airship to land somewhere else.

It then shot two thick cables at the end of the walkway where Yuna and Seymour recently walked. The airship tried to maintain its balance as the six guardians slid down the cables to Bevelle.

But just as Auron jumped off the cable and onto the platform, he was shot by a monk but was badly injured.

"Auron! You okay?" Rikku asked.

"I'm fine." Auron replied stubbornly but knew that he was bleeding.

"Come on now. We have to save Yuna." Lulu told the two.

As soon as everyone arrived on Bevelle, the cables snapped and the airship was rushed out considering its awful condition. Tidus and the other then fought their ways through the monks and machina before arriving at Yuna. When the time came when they reached Yuna and Seymour, Kinoc aimed a gun right at Tidus' neck and several other monks at the other guards.

"That is close enough. You shall not interfere with the wedding no more." Kinoc threatened.

Tidus looked at him angrily but was unable to do anything to help Yuna.

Yuna looked at him, with fear in her eyes. Tidus had never seen such fear in her beautiful eyes before. She then turned her head away from her beloved guardians and looked up at Seymour.

Seymour placed his hands on her bare shoulders, his long sharp nails digging into her skin. He smiled at her pleasantly as he leaned in closer towards her.

Her guardians were just about to run through and get him off of her but there was nothing they could do to help her and Yuna knew that too. She didn't want to see her friends get hurt. But before Seymour's lips descended onto Yuna's he was distracted by the sound of gunshots and looked up to see that the airship was back.

The monks continued once again at the airship as it flew right above Seymour and Yuna. A person then jumped down right behind Seymour and she held a knife to his neck.

"Sarah!? What the hell are you doing here?" Rikku asked. "We can take care of this ourselves!"

"UH huh, that is why Yuna was almost kissed by this creep! What a guardian you are! 'Protect the summoner even at the cost of ones life.' Isn't that the code of the guardian? And all you people do was stand there and watch Yuna marry Seymour." Sarah replied.

Rikku glared at Sarah.

"And besides, his monks hurted my beloved Auron!! Your gonna pay Seymour." Sarah told him.

"Go ahead and kill me Sarah. I'm already dead." Seymour told her with an evil smile.

"......Yuna, go before it's too late." Sarah told her.

Yuna nodded and ran to the edge of the platform. Her guardians then were allowed to pass and they followed Yuna.

Yuna then slightly looked back. She saw Tidus and her other guardians who went through so much trouble for her.

"Go, now." Yuna told everyone.

"We're not leaving without you!" Tidus replied.

"It's okay. I can fly." She ensured him with a pleasant smile as she jumped off the platform.

"YUNA!!!" Tidus yelled after her, but it was already too late. She had already jumped.

As Yuna continued to fall, she summoned out Valefor and he caught her just in time before she would of hit the ground. Valefor then took her to the only place where she could reunite with the others.

"Everyone run!!!" Rikku shouted as she threw something towards Seymour.

Everyone then began to escape. "What the hell was that!?" Wakka asked.

"An Al Bhed flash bomb!" Rikku replied.

"We have to find Yuna." Tidus said as he ran with the others.

"She would have gone to the only place where she'd be safe." Lulu said.

"Quickly, the fayth." Auron replied.

As they entered the Bevelle temple it was empty and quiet. Too quiet.

"She must be talking with the fayth in the Cloister of Trials." Wakka told everyone.

"Well!? What are we waiting for!?" Tidus said as he tired to open the door to get to Yuna but wasn't strong enough. Kimahri then helped him and Tidus entered.

Inside, Tidus saw Yuna just obtain her final Aeon then fall unconscious. He then ran up to her and held her in his arms, gazing down at her. Tidus then picked her up and took her to see the others.

"Seymour and Kinoc will be back. It's best to get out of Bevelle for now." Auron told everyone.

"Okay, okay, so like, where are we gonna go now!?" Rikku asked.

"The closest place to go for now would be Macalania Woods." Lulu said.

"Then that's where we are going next." Tidus replied as they began to head out of Bevelle.

* * *

And there is the next chapter for you. Sorry it took like forever to come out and its short but I got a few juicy ideas for the next chapter that you would die to see or read for that matter. Anyways, RR and I'll get that next chapter up soon. 


	9. Macalania Moments

**Chapter 9**

After the intenseness of Bevelle, the 7 of them soon found themselves becoming restless and unsure of what to do now. Mika had been spreading rumours of Yuna being a traitor to the people of Yevon and Spira and was to be killed on the spot. Yuna on the spot. becoming devastated from this, had lost more hope then any of her guardians. With no one to turn to, she was all alone. No one would help a traitor.

"There you go Auron." Sarah told him as she finished fixing up his would with a piece of cloth and tied it around his arm.

"Thanks." Auron simply replied.

Sarah smiled at him then stood up. "So like, what are we suppose to do now?"

"Yuna needs some time to herself." Lulu replied to Sarah.

Tidus then looked around. "So uh, where is she?"

"She's at the pond, deep in thought. It's best not to disturb her." Wakka replied.

"Oh, no. I just thought of something really awful. Do you think Yunie is gonna continue her pilgrimage?" Rikku asked.

Everyone was silent. They pretty much didn't know the answer themselves.

"Let me talk to her." Tidus asked Wakka.

Wakka nodded. "Not too long tho."

Tidus smiled. "I'll be back in a sec." And with that, Tidus walked down the path that led to Yuna. Tidus found Kimahri standing on the path guarding Yuna who was just up ahead. Kimahri knew that it was okay for him to pass so he allowed him.

As Tidus came up to the small pond, he found Yuna standing in the depth of the water. Although she wasn't facing Tidus he was still saddened when he saw there all alone in the water. He then made his way quietly in the water.

Yuna's eyes were closed as she thought about all the things that just had happened but was startled when she felt the ripples of the water against her waist as Tidus walked in closer to her. She knew that someone was behind her but she did not turn around.

"I....I don't know what to do anymore." Yuna spoke first. "I thought that maybe I can go on without even doubting myself but...deep down...I..." But Yuna was too depressed to continue her sentence. She dripped her head in despair and began to cry.

"Yuna..." Tidus spoke softly as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Everything is going to be okay. There is no need to feel sad at a time like this."

"But...everyone is feeling it." Yuna told him.

"I know, I know. But like you said, you should always keep a smile on your face. Even in sad times, you could always smile. Don't hold back on me now." Tidus told her, holding much good judgment in his voice.

"I know. Your right." Yuna said opening her eyes to see Tidus arms wrapped around her. "I just don't know if I can go on now that I'm...a traitor."

"Who cares what the Maester might be saying. The only thing that matters is saving Spira." Tidus told her. Although he, himself didn't want Yuna to die in the end, he didn't want her to give up on her pilgrimage even if in the past he did want her to. "What's done is done and you can't chance the past. But you can make a future. The decision is yours." Tidus spoke as she removed his arms from her.

Yuna thought for a moment then turned to him and smiled cheerfully at him.

"That's the Yuna I know." Tidus told her with a smile.

Yuna gave out a small laugh as she whipped her tears away.

"So what are you gonna do?" Tidus asked with a smile.

"I'll continue my pilgrimage. I must. We've come too far now to give up." Yuna replied.

Tidus nodded. "We'll all be there to help you."

Yuna nodded. "And you?" She asked.

"I'll be with you all the way." Tidus replied.

Yuna leaned in and gave him a quick yet enjoyable kiss then decided to head back to the others.

* * *

As Tidus came back with Yuna, everyone looked up.

"Rikku, Sarah, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, Sir Auron. Everyone. I've decided to continue my pilgrimage. And I'm grateful that you have all stayed with me up to now even through everything I put you all through. And...---"

"Enough talk. You need your rest." Auron told her interrupting. "We'll stay at the inn."

Everyone else then stood up and began to walk towards the Macalania Inn. As Yuna began to walk, Tidus smiled as she walked past him.

"Why are you so happy?" Rikku asked him interested.

"Nothing. She just made a good choice, that's all." Tidus replied.

"Yeah I guess but...Yunie is gonna end up..."

"Don't say that Rikku." Tidus interrupted. "Yuna's not going to die"

"You'll think of something?" Rikku asked.

"Yes. But lets do it together. What do ya say?"

"You bet!" Rikku replied then walked off with the others to the Inn.

That night, Tidus tossed and turned in his bed. He hasn't been able to sleep ever since he and Yuna were alone together at the spring. As he quickly sat up, he began to sweat like just waking up from a nightmare. He placed his hand on his forehead to wipe some of the sweat away then got out of bed.

As he made his way out of his room, he quietly went downstairs where he saw Wakka and Lulu talking at a table.

Wakka looked over at Tidus. "What are you still doing up?" He whispered.

"Eh, I can't get to sleep." Tidus told him. "Why are you two up?"

"We can't sleep either. Ever since the wedding, who knows what Seymour is planning. It's best that one of us stays up and guard the others." Lulu replied.

"I guess." Tidus simply said.

"Try and get some sleep, ya? Tomorrow we have a big walk up Mount Gagazet. Lots of snow." Wakka told him.

"Just great. And what is beyond this mountain?" Tidus asked.

"Zanarkand." Lulu told him.

"Zanarkand?" Tidus asked.

"If we're lucky, we'll make it there my tomorrow night, so get some sleep, ya?" Wakka told him.

"Okay. See you guys in the morning." Tidus replied then headed back upstairs.

As he walked down the hall towards his room, Tidus heard a noise coming from Yuna's room. A sound like something dropping. As he walked up to her door, he wondered what was going on. He didn't want to walk in or do anything stupid so he decided to place his ear up against the door in case he could hear anything else.

But just his luck, Yuna opened her door and Tidus went crashing to the floor.

"Tidus!?" Yuna whispered.

Tidus quickly stood up. "Uh, ummmmm, errrr, sorry about that. It's just that I heard something and was just checking up on you and...you're not mad are you?" Tidus explained.

Yuna giggled from his clumsily-ness. "It's okay."

Tidus smiled then there was an awkward moment of silence between the two.

"So uh, if your not going to sleep right now, can I come in for a bit?" Tidus asked.

"Sure." Yuna said as he walked in then closed her door behind. "Are you okay? Is anything up?" She asked.

"Kind of. Well you see, ummmm, uh, it's just that----" Tidus choked. He felt so embarrassed in front of her.

Yuna walked up to him and placed her hands in his. "Tidus, are you nervous talking to me like this? You usually love talking to me."

"I do, it's just that..." Tidus began. "Well, there are just so many things I want to tell you but---without the others knowing about us, it's sometimes hard for me to express my feelings and thoughts to you. But, well, earlier today when we were talking at the spring, it made me feel good, just to be with you again. I didn't want that moment to end like the way it did. I want to be with you longer." Tidus confessed to Yuna.

Yuna smiled happily knowing what Tidus expressed to her.

"Tidus..." Yuna said.

"Listen, Yuna. I, well, ummm----what I'm trying to say is, that-----" But Tidus was cut off when Yuna surprised him with a loving passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

After a few moments in each other's arms, Tidus broke the kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining, but, should we really be doing this? I mean like, what about the others?" Tidus asked.

Yuna giggled. "Don't worry." Yuna told him as she pushed him onto her bed then crawled on top of him. "I'm not afraid." Yuna smiled.

"Yuna..." Tidus spoke softly as he brushed his fingers through her soft beautiful hair.

Both slowly leaning in towards each other, Tidus pressed his lips onto hers and swung her over beside him. Yuna blushed madly as they giggled together hold each other in their arms.

"For so long I wanted to hold you in my arms like this. And now that I am, I never want to let go." Yuna told him.

Yuna then turned away from him. "It's just that I've lost so much. My mother, father, everything that I care about that Sin took away from me!" Yuna told him. "And now, when I die in the end, I'm going to lose you too. Never again too hold you, laugh with you, talk with you...never to see you again..." Yuna spoke as a lone tear escaped from her eye and rolled down the side of her cheek.

"Yuna, listen to me. You're never alone. I'll be with you, always. No matter what happens." Tidus told her.

Yuna then turned to face him. "I know you will. I want to be with you as much as I can before we face Sin."

Tidus then kissed her romantically, holding her in his muscular arms. As eager as Yuna was, she began to remove his shirt and threw it to the ground. As they continued, Tidus slightly crawled on top of Yuna and kissed each other passionately and lovingly.

Once when they were pretty much done within the next hour, Tidus held Yuna in his arms as she slowly fell asleep.

"Tidus?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, right?" Yuna asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I was just thinking. Since you're not from Spira cause you come from Zanarkand."

"I don't think anything is going to happen. I mean like Jecht and Auron also came from my Zanarkand." Tidus told her.

"I guess." Yuna said as she closed her eyes. "I never want you to leave me."

Tidus smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and cuddled with each other until they fell asleep.

"Yunie!!! Yunie!!! Wake up!!! Time to go!!!" Rikku called from out in the hall the next morning.

Tidus and Yuna slowly woke up that morning and realized that everyone else was already awake.

Since Tidus was only wearing his boxers, he then began to get dressed while Yuna got dressed in her bathroom.

Once both we're done, Rikku came back to her door.

"Yunie!! Yunie!! We have a problem!!!" She told her.

"Oh uh, one minute!" Yuna told her, "Tidus go hide in my bathroom until I leave."

Tidus nodded then entered the room.

Yuna then opened her door to see Rikku standing outside of it. "Ummm, yes?" She asked.

"Tidus is missing. None of us know where he is." Rikku told him.

"Oh really? Well he could be outside taking a walk or something like that." Yuna replied.

"Yeah, that's what I thought so too but Kimahri has been guarding the front door all night and he said 'Kimahri not let anyone in or out of Inn.'" Rikku told her.

"Oh, well, he must be somewhere in the Inn." Yuna said walking downstairs with Rikku.

Tidus then used this as an opportunity to leave. He then walked out into the hallway and began to head for downstairs.

"Tidus." Wakka called from the other side of the hall.

Tidus slowly turned around as Wakka approached him. "Where have you been? Everyone has been looking for you this morning."

"I was...um, in my room." Tidus told him.

"Oh really? Cause when we went in to get you, you weren't' in there." Wakka said.

"Yes well, after I was in my room I uh....went to the bathroom!!!"

Wakka crossed his arms.

"Then I went back to my room then here I am now!" Tidus lied but hoped it would convince him otherwise.

Wakka gave him a shifty eye look. "Whatever." Wakka said then went downstairs with Tidus following behind.

"Oh there you are Tidus!" Rikku said excitedly.

"Right, now that we're all here, lets head out." Auron said leaving the Inn and heading to the Calm lands, their next destination.

Yuna and Tidus giggled as they left the Inn and Rikku not too far behind giving them a weird suspicious look.

* * *

Yay another chapter done. So what did you think of this one, eh? It's a little different then what I would usually write in these kinds of stories but it was just shooting out for a romantic scene. Well, I hope that you all liked it. Don't forget to RR and tell me what you thought of it. 


	10. I'm Just A Dream?

**Chapter 10**

The group had almost finished their journey climbing Mount Gagazet and we're coming close to Zanarkand.

"We're almost at Zanarkand. Just over these cliffs." Lulu spoke to everyone.

Tidus was deep in thought as they continued to cross the cliffs and wasn't' playing much attention.

"Tidus!?!?!?! Are you okay!?" Rikku asked.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"Tidus, Tidus, Tidus. You have been acting SO weird these past couple days now. What's up?" She asked.

"It's nothing Rikku." Tidus ensured her.

"Why is it that when you say that, something bad is bound to happen?" Rikku asked.

"Rikku, really. It's nothing. I'll take care of it." Tidus told her.

Rikku then walked up to Yuna and began to tell her about all the things about Tidus acting weird and distant from everyone else.

"Tidus, what's wrong?" Yuna asked as she walked beside him.

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" Tidus asked.

"Rikku said that you've been acting weird ever since Macalania. You know if there is anything on your mind, you can tell me." Yuna replied.

"I know. I just need some time to think since we're almost at Zanarkand." Tidus told her.

"Of course." Yuna told him then walked off with Lulu.

The group then continued and came across a mountainside that overlooked the ruins of Zanarkand.

'A city destroyed for a 1000 years. I thought I wanted to see it for myself. The final goal of Yuna's journey. The final chapter of my story. All sorts of feelings flooded me, and I pushed the down. It was more then what words could describe.' Tidus thought looked out at the ruins.

"And no one has a problem with this!? When we go down there, Yunie will............" Rikku blurted out finally as everyone looked out over the ruins.

"Rikku............" Yuna spoke softly.

"I won't have it Yuna. I don't want you to die............There must be a way we can save you Yunie!!" Rikku told her.

"Rikku............I'm grateful that you have stayed with me up to now and will until the end. But, this is something I must do. Not just for myself, but for Spira. They're depending on me. Rikku try to understand." Yuna explained.

"It just won't be the same without you here with us." Rikku told her.

"I know." Yuna said as she hugged her cousin.

"We should get going." Auron told Yuna.

Yuna pulled away from her cousin. "Yes."

Yuna then trailed down the mountain with the others meanwhile, Tidus on the other hand just stood there. There was no other way to save Yuna, was there? But he was determined to find a way before they would confront Sin.

"This is our.........This is my story." Tidus told himself. As he then began to walk, he suddenly stopped feeling dizzy and very light headed. "Uah!?" He grunted falling into an unconscious state.

"Hello again." A young boy said.

"You're..................?" Tidus tried to place the familiar child into a memory that was just out of reach.

"Do you remember me? You saw me in Zanarkand. Before all of this happened." The boy said knowingly.

"Oh.........yeah."

"But that wasn't the first time, was it? I knew you from long, long ago." The little boy told him.

"I think.........I remember too." Tidus said.

"Tidus!? Yo Tidus!?" The image of Wakka flickered in front of him but before he could reach out to him, Rikku replaced his image. "Hey, wake up!!" She yelled worriedly.

"Maybe............it was all a dream." Tidus thought thinking back to Spira. But then Yuna............was she a dream too? The thought itself saddened him.

"Correct." The boy told him.

"A dream!? But that can't be! I couldn't have been dreaming all this time!" Tidus began yelling at him.

"You haven't. You haven't been dreaming at all. You are the dream." The Prayer Child told him as if it was common knowledge.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Tidus asks.

"Long ago there was a great war. A huge war between Bevelle and Zanarkand. Beville's armies we're taking the lead upon Zanarkand because of the power of the machina. There was no hope for the people of Zanarkand. However, Yu Yevon was a powerful High Summoner who had the ability to possess Aeons. So he asked the people of Zanarkand to sacrifice themselves to turn into fayths so that they can create a powerful life energy he could merge with to create an invincible living armour coupled with a demon of destruction. Unfortunately, this demon fought mindlessly and destroyed both Bevelle and Zanarkand. This demon was Sin. From within Sin, Yevon used the fayths to summon the dream of Zanarkand, as it was before it's destruction to act, in fact, as if they had won the war and we, the fayth have been awake ever since." He clarified.

"I don't understand. All the people of Zanarkand, my Zanarkand are all dreams too? And me.........too?" Tidus asked.

"You are the Prayer Child's dream. Everyone, your father, mother, all dreams. And when the Prayer Child's dream ends............"

"Stop! I believe you but............don't end me yet............Yuna...............the others...............I just can't end yet." Tidus argued.

"We have been dreaming for so long. We are so very tired. But you and your father just won't let us sleep, will you? The two of you have brought up Sin. Sin is the heart of Spira's spiral of death." The boy said.

"I don't understand what you're saying..............."

"The two of you are nothing more then dreams." The Prayer Child told him.

"Open you're eyes, please!" Came Yuna's worried voice, the image appearing briefly then disappearing.

"You cannot be a dream that doesn't come to an end........." And with the child's words, Tidus felt the ground beneath and his head cushioned on what he could only guess was Yuna's lap.

He then slowly opened his eyes.

"Are you okay!?" Yuna asked.

Tidus nodded.

"Grrr, you had us so worried!" Rikku yelled at him.

"Are you sure your alright?" Lulu asked betraying none of her worry in her words.

"I'm fine." Tidus replied cautiously, the conversation he just had with the Prayer Child running over and over in his head as he stood up. "It was just a dream when I fainted. I called out to everyone then woke up. Whew, that rest sure made me feel better! Well, let's get going."

Yuna was obviously worried about him but knew that what Tidus said made her feel better.

As the group continued down the path, Tidus suddenly paused.

"Is something up?" Wakka asked.

"It's just.........we're so close." Tidus replied, but his voice seemed to be hollow like his mind was somewhere else.

"We've gotten here at last." Wakka told him.

"I know, it just feels so strange." Tidus replied.

"I felt the same way. When I first came to Zanarkand, I felt that premonition too. We fought our way here and Braska obtained the Final Aeon. He fought Sin and died. From the beginning I had been ready for it, but.........at the moment of truth, I was afraid." Confessed Auron.

"That's surprising to hear. That something like that could get to a legendary guardian like yourself." Wakka told him.

"Legendary? I was much less experienced when it happened. I pleaded for a way to change things but in the end I accomplished nothing. That is my story." Auron told him obviously done talking as he continued down the path.

Soon after the 7 of them had reached Zanarkand. The depressing and gloomy city was just a pile of rubble and ruins just like everyone had told Tidus from the beginning.

"We go and see Lady Yunalesca soon." Auron told everyone pushing them to continue onwards.

'This may be the end so I want to tell everything.' Tidus thought as he climbed a hill not to far away from the group. Tidus wondered if he had the courage to tell Yuna his thoughts when deep down he just wanted to burst them out, but knew he couldn't.

"This is my story. I may not even have a chance to what is coming ahead of me but the time for worrying about this............is, well............over now." Tidus said to himself staring into the horizon and began to think.

* * *

And that is the chapter. A little shorter then some but that's it for now. Don't forget to RR. I love you all!! 


	11. Yunalesca in Zanarkand

Finally I have updated. Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with my other stories. But enough about those, time to get this chapter Rollin'. We last let off when Yuna and the others just arrived in Zanarkand.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The group then headed out across the ruins of Zanarkand and soon after arrived at the Yevon Dome. A man stood at the entrance to welcome the strangers.

"You have journeyed far and long to come here. State your name, Summoner." He says.

"I am Summoner Yuna from the isle of Besaid."

"It is clear from your eyes that it has been a tough and tiring quest. Very well. This place is not what it used to be but Lady Yunalesca shall come greet you personally. Your guardians are also welcome too. Go now. She awaits your visit." The man said making the sigh of Spira's prayer.

Yuna returned the prayer then faced her guardians. "I'm ready. Let's go now." She told them.

The group then headed in the Dome when shortly reaching a memory......

"No!! You can't mother! If you go, you'll become a Prayer Child, just like the others." The young Guado boy yells.

"If can't be helped. You must summon me and someday defeat Sin, when your time comes. If you do that, everyone will accept you." the older woman told the young blue haired boy.

"I don't care about everyone else!! Nothing else matters if your not here!" cried the boy as he tries to hold his mother to prevent her from leaving him.

"I'm so sorry......I have no time left." Says the mother and the memory fades away.

"HEY!!! Wasn't that.........!?!" Rikku began.

"Seymour." Tidus finished.

"Interesting." Lulu said.

Yuna sighed. ".........Let's continue on."

After another short distance they reach yet another memory, this one a bit more familiar to one of the group members......... "You know, Braska.........we don't have to do this." The image of Tidus' old man, Jecht spoke.

"Please, try to understand." Braska pleaded.

"Alright, but I won't say it again. Maybe not, but I've said it hundreds of times. Let's go home, Lord Braska. We..........we can't let you die." Auron said sighing.

"Are you having second thoughts as well?" Braska asks.

"What are we suppose to think about?" Auron questions angrily.

"Your mourning for me will be a glad time.......for I will drive away sadness. By defeating Sin, Spira will be rid of its misery. Please understand that Auron." Braska finishes then the memory fades out.

Entering a building on their walk through the Dome, they come across the man they met at the entrance.

"The key to the Prayer Child is just beyond here. In the beginning, it was Lord Zeon that first became the Prayer Child for the Final Aeon. However, he never became a statue. Now, sadly, he has passed onwards." The man spoke to the group of travelers.

"He passed away!?" Wakka asked amazed.

"So that means..........we can't get the Final Aeon!?" Rikku yelled at the old man surprising herself with the tone she had taken.

"Fear not for Lady Yunalesca will grant you a new Final Aeon. Uniting as one with the Summoner, a great power will be born. Now go. Go and see Lady Yunalesca." The old man told them then vanished.

"Wait a second. Auron, you knew this from the beginning, didn't you?" Tidus asked annoyed at Auron's unwillingness to warn them ahead of time.

"I did." Auron simply said.

"Then why didn't you tell us!?" Wined Rikku who was also fed up.

"So you could see the truth for yourselves." Auron responds.

"Yuna?" Kimahri starts.

"I'm not going back." Yuna says even before a question is started.

"Kimahri knows. Kimahri will go ahead, protect Yuna." Kimahri tells everyone stepping through the blue barrier, which led to Lady Yunalesca's room.

Once everyone was through,

"Something's coming!" Rikku says worriedly. "Lady Yunalesca........." Yuna says as she recognizes the person who enters from yet another set of doors.

"Welcome to Zanarkand. Your journey has been long but you have finally arrived at your last destination. Well done Summoner. Now, allow me to grant you my highest blessing. The Final Aeon, my ultimate power. The power that will destroy Sin and rid of Spira's sorrow. Now choose. Who will become your Final Aeon?" Yunalesca speaks to the Summoner.

"What?" Yuna asks.

"You must choose a single brave soul to be changed by my power. Changed into the Prayer Child for your Final Aeon. The power of the heart, the power of a strong bond, these are what make up the Final Aeon. But only one bond closely to the Summoner can become the Prayer Child. It is their mutual feelings that become the light to defeat Sin. I choose my husband, Zeon, 1000 years ago. He became a Prayer Child, and I received my Final Aeon. You must release all of your sorrow for when you bring forth the Final Aeon, your life ends. And as your life ends, so does sorrow. Your father Braska, choose this same path as well and in the end defeated Sin. Do you understand?" Yunalesca explained.

"If we need someone to become a Prayer Child, I volunteer." Lulu says calmly with a touch of love yet sadness in her voice.

"Me too Yuna!" Wakka joins in.

"You don't get it! That is just what our fathers did. It got peace for a bit but that's it! It won't break the cycle." Tidus explains before someone made a stupid mistake.

"Listen, we defeat Sin and keep Yuna from dying. Its just not gonna happen brudda. That would be more then we could hope for." Wakka tells Tidus.

"If we try for too much.........we end up losing it all." Lulu says sadly.

"No! But I want it all!!" Tidus yelled

"Now you're being childish!" Wakka told him.

"What difference would it make? Maybe I should say it like an adult then. It doesn't matter how I say it! Doing it like this won't change anything! They know that they can just throw away a Summoner but I won't have it. And what Auron saying about there might be another way.........I think its true." Tidus said reasonably.

"Infinite possibilities.........you'll think of something?" Rikku asks.

"Yes. I'll go speak to Yunalesca." Tidus says taking a step forward before Rikku could stop him.

"And you think asking her will solve anything?" Wakka asks stubbornly.

"Of course not.........I don't know.........But if this is my story.........if this is my good-for-nothing story it'll go the way I want it to or I'll end it here myself." Tidus says once again taking another step forward towards the doors where Yunalesca waits but was stopped again but this time by Yuna.

"Wait. You say this is your story. But its my story too you know. So don't say it like that. Take things slowly, don't rush off with them or we'll regret the outcome no matter what happens. So.........please don't. I will decide.........I will decide on my own." Yuna says surprising Tidus with the strength in her voice that is usually calm and gentle with a touch of determination.

"Yuna, stop it." Tidus yells surprising the entire group that was staring at the two with a tone he had taken with Yuna. He then places his hands on her shoulders. "You can't do this. I won't let you. I won't let you go sacrifice yourself to Sin. Were trying to change things the way everyone else tried. If we don't do this differently then all your sacrifices will be in vane." Tidus explained.

"I know........." Yuna said calmly.

"Were going to do this together. " Tidus told her then looked back at the others. "All of us. "

As the eight of them entered the rooftop where Yunalesca awaited, it began.

"Have you decided who shall become the Prayer Child? Who have you chosen?" Yunalesca asks sweetly.

"Before that, tell me something. Will Sin always be revived after it is defeated with the Final Aeon?" Yuna asks.

"Sin is immortal. The Aeon that defeats Sin, then, itself, become a new Sin.........thus must occur the rebirth." Lady Yunalesca explains.

"So that is how my old man became Sin........." Tidus mumbled to himself adding another piece to the puzzle.

"Sin is Spira's unfortunate fate, its forever predictable destiny." Yunalesca continued hearing Tidus quiet voice.

"Forever!? But wait! Can't Sin's rebirth be stopped when people atone for their sins?" Wakka asked, hoping that all his religious teachings had been nothing more then lies.

"Would Spira ever attain such purity?" Yunalesca asked shrugging her delicate shoulders.

"That's not an answer! Yevon teaches that Sin can be gone with complete atonement. Those teachings.........they were Spira's only hope!!!" Lulu said stepping in.

"Hope.........is comforting. You should forget such sorry teachings and accept the truth!" Yunalesca said stubbornly.

"No! Stop lying to us!" Tidus yelled up at her.

"It's not the only something to rely on. Braska sacrificed his life because he believed those teachings! Jecht sacrificed himself because he believed in Braska!!!" Auron said.

"And they died for what they believed. The Yevon teachings and the Final Aeon are the light of hope that shines on Spira. If there were no hope, life would be nothing more then sorrow. Now choose. Who will become the Prayer Child to renew Spira's hope?" Yunalesca said motioning to the six guardians.

"No one." Yuna said looking over at Tidus and then back at Yunalesca. "I thought it was alright that I would die. I would have gladly died for the people of Spira. I'm not afraid to die.........to give my life for my cause but no more. The Final Aeon is a false tradition that should be stopped. It's a fake that never changes anything!" Yuna told her.

"No, it is Spira's only hope. You're father sacrificed his life so he could give that hope to the people. To forget sorrow." Yunalesca said trying to steer Yuna back to what she saw was the righteous path.

"No.........my father............MY FATHER WANTED.........to make Spira's sorrow go away. Not it up with lies!" Yuna told her with a tone in her voice.

"What is the point of fighting sorrows that cannot be stopped?" Yunalesca asked.

"That's exactly what my father wanted to do. So I want to complete that task that my father couldn't. Life.........without sorrow. I live and fight for that day. Maybe its destiny that can't be changed now but someday, I will conquer it. And I will do so without using false hope!" Yuna spoke, determination filling her voice.

"Poor creature. You would throw away hope. Well, in that case.........the least I can do is to relieve you from the sorrow you suffer from, before you sink into total despair. A death submerged in the light of hope, rather than life in the black of sorrow. You shall forget all your sorrows!" Yunalesca concluded, her voice full of unneeded and unwanted pity.

"Everyone this is it. Now you must decide. Relent, and die? Or live and fight sorrow? Listen to your heart and write your own story!" Auron commanded preparing himself to fight.

"If Kimahri does, who would protect Yuna?" Kimahri said stepping forward also ready to fight.

"I'm with you all the way Yunie!" Rikku yelled also jumping forwards.

"Fighting against Lady Yunalesca? You gotta be kiddin' me........." Wakka grumbled.

"You could always run." Lulu asked smugly knowing Wakka's answer before he even said it.

"If I ran now I could never forgive myself. Even if it kills me." Wakka replied.

"My thoughts exactly." Lulu said stepping forward for battle with Wakka by her side.

"Yuna. We'll continue both our stories, together!" Tidus smiled despite all that was going on.

The battle commenced like expected and they fought long and hard making sure each other was remained healed but none of them held anything back. Finally with Yuna's grand summon Bahamit took down Lady Yunalesca.

"If I die.........the Final Aeon dies with me." Yunalesca cried as she fell to her knees.

"Then we'll find another way to defeat it." Tidus assured.

"Foolish boy.........there is no other way. Even if you did.........If you somehow defeated Sin.........The immortal Yu Yevon will continue to linger on." Yunalesca yelled.

"Yu Yevon!?" Wakka asked suddenly unsure.

"Yes.........Oh forgive me, Zeon. When the light of hope is gone, Spira shall descend into a spiral of sorrow........." Yunalesca cried to the heavens, as her body began to fade away into nothingness.

"No way.........can that happen?" Yuna asked looking to her left at Tidus.

"Don't worry, its not going to." Tidus responded, strength and integrity filling his voice once more.

"Well, what should we do now?" Rikku asked.

"We defeat Sin. We do it without the Final Aeon, and we won't let it come back, either. Now we just gotta figure out how." Tidus replied with a smile.

The group started to head out of the Dome.

Outside, Tidus was the first to exit the Dome and when he looked out at the surroundings, he was confronted with the face of Sin as it peered down at him calmly.

'Father.........No Final Aeon anymore.........But we'll do it somehow. Just.........give me a little more time.' Tidus thought to himself. Sin then turns around slowly and slithers away.

The others exit the done and watch in amazement as the shadow of Sin against the sunset.

As they watch the retreating form of Sin, the airship from the Al Bhed Home swoops down to accept its new passengers.

* * *

And there you have it folks. Chapter 11 complete. Don't forget to R and R. Thanks a lot. Well see ya all in the next chapter. 


	12. Flight Back To Bevelle

**Chapter 12**

It was the next day after the fight with Yunalesca. Brother was flying the airship around aimlessly with no real destination.

Tidus, Rikku, Wakka, Auron, Lulu and Sarah all stood around the bridge thinking. Yuna and Kimahri had wondered off earlier giving the others a chance to think.

"I still can't believe what we just did to Lady Yunalesca. So......what are we suppose to do now?" Wakka asked.

Everyone was silent. Frankly no one really knew what to do at this point.

"Maybe we should go to Bevelle?" Rikku suggested.

Just then Cid entered the bridge and walked up to everyone. "Well ain't you a glum bunch..." Cid comments.

No one replied to his smart remark.

"Where we goin'?" Brother asked.

"We don't know you pin head! Give us a sec to think, okay!?" Rikku yelled at her annoying brother.

"Well? Hoping for inspiration?" Auron asked looking over at Tidus.

"We'll think about it together." Tidus replied. But under all the pressure, Tidus couldn't think, yet alone the others too.

Feeling the sudden need to be with Yuna, Tidus then walked out of the bridgr in search for her. Finally, on the top deck, he found her with Kimahir looking out one of the large windows silently.

Tidus then quietly walked up behind Yuna and wrapped his arms around Yuna's waist, pulling her against his chest. But under all the pressure and stress, she wasn't startled at all.

"I've......failed." Yuna said after a while of being in Tidus' silend embrace.

"Why do you say that?" Tidus asked puzzled.

"I always thought about how I would defeat Sin. From the beginning I was ready. But now......without the teachings to guide me I......I know nothing." Yuna spoke softly leaning back further into Tidus' arms.

"Don't apologize Yuna." Kimahri spoke.

"Huh?" Yuna asked looking over at Kimahri.

"It makes it sound like your giving up. Kimahri knows its not like you to do." Kimahri explained.

"You're right. Thank you Kimahri." Yuna said smiling sweetly.

"Do does that mean you have an idea?" Tidus asked Kimahri.

"The Yevon Teachings......" Kimahri began.

"But the teaching won't help us anymore Kimahri." Yuna interrupted.

"The answer not within teachings, but outside them. Must know both sides to find answer." Kimahri finished.

"Hmm, the teachings......" Yuna asked thoughtfully.

"Kimahri wouls say to ask Mika. Make him talk." Kimahri said.

Happily, Tidus turned to Kimahri. "That's it! Kimahri you rock!" Tidus then slowly pulled away from Yuna. "I'll see you later then, I have to get back to the bridge to tell the others."

Yuna nodded and smiled.

* * *

Minutes later, Tidus had just stepped back onto the bridge alone when Wakka jumped out in front of his path, a smile covering his face. "Hey Tidus, I got this great idea, ya?"

Pushing Wakka to one side, Rikku now stood in front of Tidus. "Hey I thought of it so I get to tell him!!" She yelled at Wakka.

"Anyways......" Wakka tried to continue easily pushing Rikku out of Tidus' path again.

"What 'I'M' trying to tell you is......" Rikku shoved back.

"It's the Hymn of the Fayth." Lulu said off to the side halting Wakka and Rikku's pushing war.

"Aaah!!" Both yelled in unison, Wakka still holding Rikku's arm and Rikku clutching his shirt.

"The Hymn?" Tidus asked intrigued.

"Jecht likes the Hymn of the Fayth right?" Lulu continued.

"Yeah." Tidus replied.

"So maybe hearing the song might keep Sin from being so aggressive." Lulu told him.

"But, hey......sorry we're talking about your old man like this." Wakka trailed off.

"No, its alright, it can't be helped." Tidus responded.

"As I was saying, we won't stand a chance if we face Sin head-on. But if he hears the hymn it just might give us a chance to take him down." Lulu continued with the plan.

"We might stand against him. Well, its not really fair but I guess that's not the point, right?" Wakka said puffing out his chest like he was proud of the thought it was 'his plan' the whole time.

"Pretty nice pan, don't ya think?" Rikku said pushing Wakka out of the way again, onlt this time he lost his balance and fell over.

"I'd say its worth a try." Tidus said as Luu went over to help Wakka to his feet. There, their eyes connecting for a moment, holding each other's gaze.

Tidus then thought. "Funny......the look Wakka gave Lulu when their eyes met......its almost like......no it can't be......but still its almost like how I look at Yuna. Heh, I must be going crazy, I couldn't of seen I?'

"So figured out where we're going yet?" Cid asked.

"Lets go to Bevelle. We have a few things to discuss with Mika." Tidus replied.

"Sounds good to me kid." Cid said powering up the engines.

* * *

After much chatting, they finally made it to Bevelle. Their ship descended into Bevelle where the group walked the short distance to the Great Bridge, located in the Holy Bevelle Shrine.

As expected they were greeted with the highest rate being the 'traitors of Yevon.'

"Yuna the traitor!" A Bevelle guard yelled spotting the entourage approaching the guarded entrance to the shrine.

"Gah, what a pain this is gonna be." Wakka sighed.

"Hiw dare you show your faces here!! We'll stop you in the name of Yevon." The guard yelled in response.

"Blah, blah, blah, yeah hello!!" Rikku said mockingly.

"If they want a fight then they got it!" Tidus yelled enthusiastically.

"Prepare to fight!" The guard warned crouching down into a threatening fightingg stance.

"Stop!!!!" Came the voice of a young woman, the face of who attached the name of the commander Shelinda.

"Mi'Lady Commander?" The guard asked halting his attack on the traitors.

"Summoner Yuna is not to be harmed! This comes direct from Lord Mika!!" Shelinda told the guard.

"But, what should I do now??" The guard asked.

"Get outta here!!" Tidus shouted at him.

"If you please." Shelinda said politely motioning for the group to follow her through the gates and into the temple. "It's been total chaos here in Bevelle ever since Maester Seymour's Wedding. Just terrible! The monks are trying to take care of everyone at once. Oh, what will become of the people of Yevon...!? But! There's nothing I can do if everyone else is confused too. Best of luck to you, Summoner Yuna." She said after escorting the group through the gates.

"Its no problem, but is there a way for us to speak to the High Priest Mika?" Tidus asked.

"That shouldn't be too much trouble. Just wait in the courtroom while I go fetch him." Shelinda replied running off.

The group the walked into the courtroom. Mika then came.

"What are you doing here? You must defeat Sin quickly! Meet with Lady Yunalesca and obtain the Final Aeon." Mika commanded before anyone had a chance to say anything.

"But we've already seen Yunalesca." Tidus explained.

"Oh?" Mika asked.

"We've fought and defeated her." Yuna said knowing the reaction her words would receive.

"WHAT!?" The elder yelled.

"No longer will Summoners and their Guardians be sacrificed for the Final Aeon." Auron said motionless, the only wish he had was that this had been done a generation ago when it would have saved the lives of his friends.

"You mean to say that you've halted a tradition that has gone for a thousand years!? What have you done!? Do you even know!? That was the only way to defeat Sin......" Mika said passing the lengh of the room a couple of times before turning back to the group the hear their rrefute.

"But it's not the only way to do it! We've thought of another." Tidus explained.

"Wha—?" The Maester was startled at the words. "There is no other way!" He said making Tidus think that it was foolish to even think that there might be another alternative.

"Perhaps you should turn tail and run to the Farplace?" Auron grumbled to the dead Maester.

"The Final Aeon was Spira's salvation. Now, there is no escape form destruction. The spiral of death is broken, and Yu Yevon is complete. I'd like not to witness Spira's final moments......" He said seeming as if he was seriously contemplating Auron's suggestion.

"That won't happen!" Yuna said firmly.

"About Yu Yevon......" Tidus started.

"Lady Yunalesca spoke of it as well." Lulu said continuing Tidus comment.

"Come on gramps! What's Yu Yevon!?" Rikku asked placing her hand on her hips expectantly.

"The compounded souls of the dead come together and clothed in armor. That armor is none other than Sin itself. Sin is the armor that protects Yu Yevon. And you have destroyed the Final Aeon, the one thing able to pierce that armor!! None can defeat it now." Mika said fearfully before trying tail and fleeing.

"Son of a bitch!!! He says whatever he wants, then runs away!" Wakka grumbled.

They all turned when the sound of the doors hehind them opening. "Where is Hihj Priest Mika?" Shelinda asked.

"Well, I......" Yuna began to say that he had run off but Auron interrupted before she could continue.

"He's not here yet. How long do you expect us to wait?" Auron said impatiently.

"That's strange......I will go look for him." Shelinda said before running back out the door intent on finding the Maester.

As they waited for Shelinda to return, the familiar image of the young Prayer Child appeared before Yuna and Tidus.

"It's you........." Tidus said, astonishment filling his voice with a small amount of fear arising in the back of his mind at the thought of him telling Yuna about the whole 'dream' scemario.

"Come to my room." The child said simply, before vanishing again.

"Okay." Yuna said to thee air in front of her where the boy once stood.

"Who are you talking to?" Wakka asked strangely.

"Oh um nobody!" Tidus said quickly.

"I need to go to the Fayth." Yuna told everyone, leaving the room with Tidus.

"I see........." Was all Auron said as the two left.

* * *

Inside the Chamber of Clostiers, the two found the Prayer Child standing in the middle of the room.

"Welcome." The Prayer Child says at their entrance.

"We are ever in your debt." Yuna bowed to the small boy.

"You wanted to see us?" Tidus asked.

"Have you found a way to keep Sin from being reborn?" The Prayer Child asked.

"Well, actually we have an idea." Tidus said slowly.

"What will you do?" The Prayer Child responded.

"If Sin hears thee Hymn of the Fayth it might not fight back so much." Tidus replied.

"Perhaps......" Said the boy thoughtfully.

"Won't it work?" Yuna asked, worry filling her voice.

"Your father has been Sin for a long time now, so he might not be able to haer it so well anymore." The boy said.

"That's a possibility......But if there's even a chance, we've gotta try it." Tidus told him.

"So what will you do? The song alone won't defeat Sin." The boy said, his voice full of what sounded like wearriness.

"We'll defeat Yu Yevon." Tidus answered fisting his hand as if to show he was strong enough to take on the world.

"Right. If you defeat Yu Yevon the cycle will stop. But what do you know about Yu Yevon?"

"It is the key to Sin's rebirth. And that Sin eexists as armor to shield it." Yuna replied.

"Yes. The Final Aeon would defeat Sin but not Yu Yevon. Yu Yevon would posses the Aeon thus become the new Sin." The boy said confirming the group's knowledge and theories about Sin's rebirth.

"Yu Yevon posses it......" Yuna began to say but trailed off thoughtfully.

"Yu Yevon can continue its summoning, protected by the new Sin. The Prayer Child continued where Yuna left off.

'So that's how my old man became Sin. He was the sacrifice and became the Final Aeon. But Yu Yevon wasn't distroyed and he possesed Jecht, making him Sin.' Tidus thought placing all the pieces of the puzzle together.

"For eternity?" Tidus asked.

"But eternity won't last becausee you will bring it to an end." The Prayer Child replied.

"Right." Tidus said.

The Prayer Child chuckled. "You've truly done a great job......despite what you are."

"I......I don't want to think myself only as a dream." Tidus said shaking his head trying to convince himself of his own words.

"A dream?" Yuna asked looking over at him puzzled.

"Yu Yevon is inside Sin. Yuna, you must be willing to summon when the time comes to fight Yu Yevon. We will do what we can to help you for I doubt your weapons and maic will not be enough. So call us, you much without fail." The Prayer Child told her.

"I will." Yuna assured.

* * *

Outside the gates of Bevelle, they regrouped to leave just as Shelinda arrived.

"I'm sorry but I can't seem to find High Priest Mika anywhere." She says apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, we were just leaving." Tidus replied.

"Umm, one more thing. Could you help us get a message out to a bunch of people?" Rikku asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Shelinda replies asking.

"Have them watch for a big ship high in the sky singing the Hymn of the Fayth. And to join in when they hear it." Rikku explains.

"Everyone in Spira!" Wakka joins in.

"I don't understandd why, but......" Shelinda started before Rikku cut her off.

"That's okay, but can you help us out anyways?"

"Tell people to watch for a ship high in the shy singing the Hymn of the Fayth and join in when you hear it......right?" Shelinda said repeating the message.

"If everyone sings, it might just allow us to defeat Sin." Tidus told her.

"Ah truly!?" Shelinda asked amazed.

"Yes." Yuna responds smiling.

"That's wonderful news!! Just leave it to me! I shall tell all of Spira!!!" Shelinda said proudly at receiving such an important job, saluting the group as they headed back to their airship.

On the bridge, Tidus heads over to the map to head out to their next destination.

"Our next destination is Sin. We're going to attack head on." Tidus told Cid.

"I hope you know what your planing kid."

"Don't worry, we have a plan. Just get us out there." Tidus replied.

"Yeeeeeeee Haw!!!!!!!!!!!! Here we go! Everyone hang on!" Cid yelled in excitement as the airship picked up speed and headed for Sin.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. R AND R for some Tidus/Yuna fluff in neext chapter. 


	13. Getting Prepared

**Chapter 13**

Two days had passed and everyone was still stuck on the airship either getting prepared or doing absolutely nothing. They were going to arrive at Sin tomorrow.

Tidus was always deep in thought thinking and wondering. It didn't even seem like the pilgrimage was almost over. There was still fighting Sin and Yu Yevon then meeting up with Jecht after 10 years. He didn't want to think about it but it was always on his mind. And now that they had a plan to defeat Sin, it was just a matter of 'will it work?'

No one wanted to lose Yuna in the end but what if we failed to defeat Yu Yevon? No one has ever fought him before so there was no idea to know how strong he might be. Would Yuna die if Yu Yevon weren't brought down?

Tidus was so caught up in his thoughts the past two days that he hasn't been paying much attention to Yuna. He then stood up from his bed and went to search for her on the airship.

As he continued his was to the bridge, he spotted Wakka leaning against the wall outside of Lulu's room thinking.

"Wakka, have you seen Yuna anywhere?" Tidus asked him.

Wakka just stood there without reply.

"Uh, Wakka?" Tidus asked.

"She's on the bridge with Rikku. But I don't think you should bother them, ya? Their having some sort of 'girl talk." Wakka replied.

"Um...okay then. So what are you doing?" Tidus asked.

"Debating if I should go in Lu's room and talk or not." Wakka simply replied.

"That's really wise of you Wakka." He sarcastically told him. "Good luck, you know, standing here in the hallway. It's the way to go." He said then walked away laughing.

Wakka gave him an awkward look as he left then decided to go see Lulu.

Tidus then made his way into the Bridge where he found the two girls. As he walked in, both Yuna and Rikku stopped talking and stared at him. "...What?" Tidus asked puzzled.

"Can't you see that we're talking!?" Rikku told him.

"Oh, ummm, sorry?" Tidus apologized.

"I'm sorry Tidus. Can you come back later?" Yuna asked sweetly.

"Sure thing. I'll umm, see you later then." Tidus said waving at the two just before leaving the bridge.

* * *

Meanwhile back ON the bridge......

"So Yunie......do you.........I don't know......like Tidus?" Rikku asked shyly.

"Why do you ask such a thing Rikku?" Yuna asked not wanting to tell her more about them.

"Well.........you know........I see the way he looks at you sometimes, and acts around you, and well you know!! He's totally into you! I can tell!" Rikku replied.

"Good observation there cousin." Yuna sarcastically told her. "Well I couldn't know but Tidus has......been acting strangely lately."

"Strange? How?" Rikku asked.

"Its just that......I feel that he's hiding something from me. Something very important. I heard him talking about it two days ago in Bevelle and when we just arrived at Zanarkand. And......" Yuna couldn't finish her sentence through all the stress.

"You want me to find out what it is? I can get him to talk, he talks to me all the time!" Rikku said.

"Well......I don't know Rikku. I don't want to force it out of him, you know? I'm sure that when he's ready to talk, he'll tell us."

"Psh!" Rikku pouted. "Yeah right. You wait here, I'll be back." Rikku said then ran off.

* * *

"Wakka, do you think we have a chance against Sin?" Lulu asked.

"I don't know, hopefully." Wakka replied uncertain.

"Why are you always like that?" Lulu asked.

"Like what?"

"So......unsure." Lulu said.

"I can't help it. That's just how I am. And besides, I'd say it's a 50-50 chance that we'll win tomorrow." Wakka replied.

"Hmm, perhaps." Lulu simply said.

"And when the time comes tomorrow, I want you to be careful."

"Won't you protect me?" Lulu asked.

"Of course. But just incase anything happens to me....." Wakka totted on.

"Wakka, don't talk such nonsense. I don't know what I'd do without you. You have always been there for me ever since we were kids." Lulu told him.

"I won't leave you alone Lu. We'll just have to do our best tomorrow. And whatever happens in battle, I won't have any regrets cause I know that we'll all be trying and not in vain." Wakka explained.

Lulu smiled. "Thank you Wakka......for everything."

Wakka smiled back.

* * *

"So Auron, what do you think Yuna and Rikku are talking about?" Tidus asked, standing around on the deck.

"Who knows." Auron simply replied.

"Geeez can't you be a bit more cheerful? You're always such a grump." Tidus teased.

"No one asked you to talk to me." Auron said.

"Ah, that hurts. Maybe I should of just went to my room after Yuna kicked me out of the bridge." Tidus replied.

Just then Auron began laughing.

"What?" Tidus asked.

"Just at the fact that Yuna kicked you out. I thought it would have been Rikku." Auron replied laughing.

"Humpt, well no one asked for your opinion!" Tidus said.

Auron then walked off still laughing until he entered his room, leaving Tidus out in the hall alone.

"Its not that funny, is it?" Tidus asked himself.

"THERE YOU ARE!!" Rikku shouted from down the hall.

Tidus then looked up. "Huh?"

"I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you!" Rikku gasped.

"Oh really?" Tidus asked teasing.

"Don't get sarcastic on me blondie! You know, Yuna's losing trust in you coz of all your secrets you've been hiding from her! And......and......and you better explain some dream thing you were talking to the Prayer Child about coz Yuna is worried and she wants to know!!" Rikku said in one breath. "She is waiting on the bridge."

"Ummm, okay? And what are you going to do?" Tidus asked.

"I'm going to go talk with Auron." Rikku replied skipping off to his room.

"What a weird kid." Tidus said to himself as he began to make his way back to the bridge.

* * *

As he then entered the bridge, he noticed Yuna staring out one of the big windows, alone. She then turned to Tidus.

"Uh......Hi." Tidus simply said.

As depressed as she was, Yuna just turned back around, staring out the window without replying.

"Yuna......" Tidus trailed on sadly as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Don't you trust me Tidus?" Yuna asked.

"Of course I do." Tidus replied.

"You've been keeping secrets from me ever since the Wedding." Yuna told him.

Tidus then pulled away from her and looked away. "Yuna......right now I'm really confused about things and I don't even know what's going to happen. I just......didn't want to worry you. I'm sorry." Tidus told her.

Yuna then turned around, looking at him. "No, I should be sorry Tidus. I lost trust in you. I guess that I was just afraid of losing you and I didn't want that, you know?" Yuna explained.

"I know. I don't want to lose you either." Tidus said. "So you all okay now?"

"Yeah, for now." Yuna replied smiling.

Tidus smiled back.

Once they finished, the others then entered the bridge to start on the last meeting of the day.

"Okay you crazy kids, I'm really proud that you made it this far. Tomorrow is the big day so lets hear the plan. So what do we know so far?" Cid asked.

"We won't be relying on the Final Aeon since its been destroyed along with Yunalesca." Wakka began.

"If we use the Hymn of the Fayth on Sin, it might distract it which will give us an advantage on attacking. Once its defeated or at least weak enough, we go inside it." Lulu said continuing.

"Then at that point, Yuna will summon the Aeons which will have to be destroyed as well in order not to become the next Sin. Then that just leaves Yu Yevon left." Auron said.

"Then comes the Final Sending......" Rikku says quietly thinking if this crazy plan will work.

"Now that's one hell of a plan. I wish you all luck. And since its our last chance, don't screw up!" Cid told everyone.

"We won't." Tidus said with confidence.

"Let's hope not. Well the final showdown is tomorrow so make sure to get plenty of rest tonight." Cid said then left the bridge.

"Well you all heard him. Make sure you're ready." Auron told everyone, but mostly Tidus. He then left the bridge with Sarah. Kimahri exited afterwards.

"So what are you people gonna do?" Rikku asked.

"Well I'm going to sleep right away, ya? Need the sleep." Wakka said as he too left the bridge.

"Yuna are you going to bed too?" Rikku asked.

"Soon." Yuna replied.

"Good, good. Well I guess I better be getting into bed too. Later everyone." Rikku said as she left with Lulu.

"So what are you gonna do Yuna?" Tidus asked.

Yuna didn't reply.

"Yuna......?"

"Tomorrow......we face Sin." Yuna said sounding a bit scared.

"I know. I can't believe it already. But we'll be ready." Tidus told her.

"I know you and the others have so much confidence to defeat Sin...but I...to tell you the truth...I'm scared. Scared that I'll lose you and the others and......"

"Yuna......" Tidus said softly. He then placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her right in the eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you. You're not going to die. I promised that, didn't I? Just trust me on this. Everything will go fine tomorrow. I'll protect you and the others." Tidus told her.

Yuna smiled. "I know you will. Thank you Tidus......for everything. I'm glad you're here with me."

She then embraced with him for a moment before pulling away.

"Well I'm going to get some rest now. Don't stay up to late, okay?" Tidus told her.

"I won't." Yuna replied.

Tidus smiled then left the bridge.

'Will we be able to defeat Sin? Yu Yevon? I guess we'll see tomorrow. The final showdown is already here. We can only do our best.' Yuna thought as she walked back to her room to rest.

* * *

And there you go. I so glad that you people are still interested in this story LOL I know it's a bit slow and much like the game but it'll change soon. So stay tuned. And by the way, I am sorry to announce that this story will come to an end at CHAPTER 18. RR if you want to see the surprise twist that will happen in chapters to come. 


	14. The Final Showdown & Jecht

**Chapter 14**

It was now the next morning. Everyone woke up and stood around on the bridge, speechless, just waiting for the time when all of this would begin.

Cid woke up late and entered the bridge. "Mornin' Everyone. Ready to save the world?" He asked everyone.

"Ya, totally psyched." Sarah sarcastically replied.

"Humpt." Cid grumbled. "Just remember, a lot of people are depending on all of you to do this. So don't screw up."

The airship then began to head towards its destination.

"We're getting close." Auron told everyone simply.

But all further thoughts are ended as Rikku's brother yells from his usual spot at the main controls of the airship.

"Sin!" He yells, warning everyone.

"Right, lets go!" Tidus says trying to force strength into his voice. The group heads up to the top deck to face the flying Sin in the distance. As everyone stood there, waiting to get closer to Sin, from down below, was a beautiful soothing hymn that everyone was singing.

"I can hear it!" Rikku says looking back at everyone on the deck.

"I can too" Lulu agrees.

"Everyone is singing!!" Rikku says jumping up and down excitedly.

It wasn't long before they approached Sin. "Damn you father" Tidus mumbled to himself as he stood up.

They then saw a flash of light released from its upper fin.

"Hey!! You see when its fin lights up? We can't let it do that again!" Cid yells to everyone through the speaker system.

The battle begun and learning that most of their attacks and overdrives were useless from the distance they were from Sin's arm. So, they were forced to call out Bahamut and use his attacks until the arm finally stopped attacking.

After the first arm was helpless of putting up a fight, the ship backed off enough for the main weapons to have a good shot.

"All you guys get back!! I'm gonna nail 'em one!" Cid yells over the speaker system. "Fire!!!"

The cannons took aim and removed the troublesome arm once and for all.

"You did it!" Tidus yelled.

"You guys did your fair share too! Okay, now were gonna hit him on the other side too." Cid said as Sin came back to fight with the fully capable right arm. Once again the arm did the same attacks and using the same method, Bahamut finished off the second arm without and difficulties.

"We're broke off the main shell." Sarah told everyone.

"Okay that's good everyone! Now get your asses back in here! You don't know what your gonna do after you're inside!" Cid yelled but no one listened.

"Sorry, we're going in! Let's do it!" Yuna yelled running off the edge of the airship and onto Sin.

"Hey, wait for me!!" Tidus yelled following her. The rest of the group followed close behind.

They all landed gracefully on the back of Sin to find themselves face to face with another piece of Sin they had to fight. After a lot of hard work from Ifrit, the grotesque plants went for the final plunge. Afterwards, Tidus and the others returned to the airship.

"Hey you guys! Look at Sin!" Wakka yelled and as everyone looked out in the distance sure enough Sin was moving using the last of its strength to force itself to its reaming hind legs.

"Seems Jecht is waiting for us." Auron spoke looking over at Tidus.

"What should we be doing? Not like we can be of much help from out here." Cid said referring to the busted main cannons.

"No. There isn't anything left to do. Just take us right in front of it. We're going in." Tidus replied to Cid.

"Right. Set a course right in front of its mouth. It might get a little rough so hold on." Cid told everyone.

"We'll jump off the top deck again." Tidus said.

"This is it then. Lets do thisâfor the sake of both our fathers." Yuna said to Tidus.

Tidus nodded.

Back on the deck, they came to Sin.

"Go get it!!" Cid yelled through the speaker system to encourage them to win.

The battle with Sin commenced again, and the group soon realized that Sin was attempting to pull them in toward it with gravity attacks as well as opening its mouth to commence its final attack Mega Gravitation. So with no further delay, the group called forth Yuna to summon Bahamut once again who used its superior attacks and amazingly strong overdrive to finish off Sin before he was able to get to his deadly final attack.

After the battle was wonâThey watched from the top deck as Sin opened its mouth crying in pain causing Yuna to step forward, worry for Jecht written all over her face, but Tidus gently restrains her by placing his arm out in front of her. From his mouth Sin also starts releasing a white light that covered the ship and eventually they found themselves flying through the light and into Sin.

The place they were transported to was Zanarkand. Tidus' Zanarkand. There they stood on a platform above the Blitzball arena. Jecht was standing in the middle of the platform waiting.

"You're late Auron." Jecht lecture his friend.

Auron sighed. "I know."

Jecht then looked over at his son. "Hey."

"Hi." Tidus simply answered.

"Ha. You got tall but your all bones! You eating alright boy?" Jecht asked.

Tidus looked down at the floor.

"You've really grown." Jecht told him.

"Yeahâbut you're still bigger." Tidus replied.

"Ha, ha, ha. Well I am Sin you know." Jecht joked.

"That's not funny." Tidus chocked out.

"Well, ya, I mean, you knowâyou know what you gotta do." Jecht told him.

"Dad?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah?" He replied asking.

"I hate you!!" Tidus told him.

Jecht chuckled. "I know, I know. Well let's get this started then." He then walked away and stood at the edge of the platform, releasing his power and falling over.

"No!!!" Tidus called out, running towards him, but was unable to catch him.

But it didn't end there. Jecht's true form of Sin then emerged. He was huge, burning with fire. Everyone then took out their weapons and braced themselves for the fight. Everyone unleashed their overdrives and strongest attacks as Yuna summoned her Aeons to bring him down. It was tough, but then finally, he was brought down. Jecht returned to his normal form and slowly fell to the floor but Tidus caught him and held his dying father in his arms.

"Ha. Just what you'd expect from the son of the Great Jecht." He told Tidus.

Tidus cried a bit. "I hate you dad."

Jecht smiled. "Save it for later."

Tidus then stood up, leaving the body of his father on the ground. "Right, we got a job to do, don't we?"

"That's right." He told him.

"You know for the first time I'm glad. To have you as myâfather." Tidus confessed.

"JechtâI" Yuna started walking closer to Jecht's dying self.

"No, Yuna! There's no time!" Jecht spoke coughing slightly as he drew their attention to the hovering figure of Yu Yevon who was buzzing above everyone.

"You stay away!!" Tidus yelled at Yu Yevon who has caused all this trouble in the first place.

"Yunaâyou know what to doâthe Aeons!!" Jecht spoke again.

"We Aeons." Spoke the Prayer Child who flashed in front of Jecht's kneeling form.

"Call them!!" Jecht yelled.

"Call us!!" The Prayer Child said before the both disappeared together.

"âYes." Yuna said admitting what she had to do.

"It's coming!" Sarah said looking at Yu Yevon advancing form.

"Yuna!" Tidus called signaling for her to start sending off the Aeons.

One by one, Yuna called forth her Aeons and one by one they were possessed by Yu Yevon. It hurt Yuna to say goodbye to her Aeons that had been past of her life throughout her journey.

Once all the Aeons were defeated, Tidus turned to the group, his face sadden with despair. "Everyone. This is the last time we fight together. Okay?" He said sadly.

"Wha---?" Wakka asked.

"What I'm trying to say isâonce we defeat Yu YevonâI'llâdisappear." Tidus explained.

"What are you talking about?" Lulu asked sadly looking at the boy that had grown into their leader, someone they all loved.

"I'm sayingâgoodbye" Tidus said turning away from the sad eyes of all his friends, especially the eyes of his love, Yuna facing the last fight. The fight that would force him to leave all that he loved.

"Not nowâ!" Rikku cried.

"I know I'm being selfish, but this is my story!" Tidus yelled running forward to engage battle with Yu Yevon.

The rest of the party joined him and Yuna cast reflect on the group so that Yu Yevon's gravity attack would deplete it's own strength.

When Yu Yevon, as you might expect destroyed itself with demi, the group did not rejoice.

They were now aboard the top deck of the airship as Yuna began her final sending.

* * *

Whew and there is the chapter for you. For those of you know what happens, have fun reading and for those who don't knowâbrace yourselves. Review too now 


	15. End Of All Dreams

**Chapter 15**

The seven of them aboard the top deck of the airship as Yuna began to perform her sending. Everyone watched as Jecht and the Aeons began to disappear, along with Sin.

Soon after, all the Prayer Children who had been awake al this time...finally turned to stone, once again in there eternal sleep.

Tidus watched Yuna finish her dance thinking what a relief it was that this was the last time she would ever have to do that dance again...but then he saw his hands...He was slowly blinking out of existence just like the Prayer Child had told him. And when their dream ends...so would he.

He then turned to his friends with fear in his eyes. He looked at Yuna. She was so afraid and shook her head trying to tell him that he couldn't leave. "No..."

"Yuna...I have to go." Tidus told her sadly, trying to tell her to accept the truth.

She shook her head again. Yuna didn't want him to leave.

"I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand."

Tidus started to walk towards the edge of the airship, but turned his head back one last time at Yuna and said, "Goodbye." He started walking to the edge of the airship away from his friends...away from Yuna. The one person he couldn't live without.

"Hey, wait!" Wakka called out to him.

"We're gonna see you again, right?" Rikku asked worriedly.

Yuna watched as he walked away from her. She couldn't bear to see him leave her, it was so painful and it hurt. But just then, Yuna couldn't take it any more. Tears escaped her eyes as she dashed forward to him.

"Yuna!" Kimahri shouted loudly.

Tidus turned around to see Yuna running towards him heartbroken. He then extended his arms to welcome her into his embrace, but she ran right through him, stumbling and falling to the ground falling painfully on her hip...But nothing was more painful then the hurt in her heart...

All the others stood there, gasping at what just happened.

Pyreflies began escaping Tidus' body as he stood there scared.

Yuna then lifted herself up and stood looking out into the distance rather then turning to look at Tidus...the man she couldn't keep from leaving her...

"I love you." Yuna softly mumbled.

Tidus then turned around and looked at her saddened in despair from her words. He then walked up behind her, carefully placing his arms around Yuna's shoulders. He knew that she couldn't feel him against her like they way she once could but he hoped that his fading image would somehow console her, knowing that what mattered was that he was there...even for the short time.

Yuna saw the arms wrap around her shoulders, but was not able to feel him against her skin that ached to be touched a last time...

"Whistle if you ever get lost..." He softly said to her.

Yuna closed her eyes and started to cry. Resting his head against the side of her face closing his eyes only for an instant before he opened them again.

"Always." Yuna softly replied. She opened her eyes and saw him walking through her body, nothing more then pyreflies and dreams as he ran off the edge of the airship, floating down to rejoin with the others who were dead...

* * *

A week had passes by, and today Yuna was to confront and comfort all of Spira with the inspired words of a summoner who against all odds had not only beaten Sin, but also Yu Yevon, ending the great spiral of death that had plagued Spira's people for so long.

That day Lulu had found Yuna standing on the docks, whistling her heart out like she had every morning since the fateful day when Tidus had left them all. Hoping with the love that he would follow her calling back to her arms...but every morning she cried when he did not come to her.

"Yuna...its time." Lulu said drawing Yuna from her whistling and back to a reality without Tidus.

It was heartbreaking to say the least, such a young pure hearted girl in the state she was in, whistling for her love to return, Lulu thought to herself. We were all surprised that day; never even knowing they were together.

Yuna turned to face Lulu, simply nodding but being able to speak for fear of the tears that would follow any words.

* * *

Standing on a balcony her guards by her side, Yuna spoke to the people of Spira. Her heart heavy with loss but light with hope...hope of a new life...a life without sorrow...without Sin...but without Tidus as well. She began her speech.

"...Everyone...everyone has lost something precious. Everyone has lost friends... families'... homes... and dreams. Everyone...Sin is finally defeated. Now Spira is ours again." Yuna said thinking to all the people she had lost but mostly her father and Tidus.

"Now we can rebuild new homes for ourselves...and new dreams. And I know the journey will be hard but we have lots of time. Together we will rebuild Spira." And from her words, erupted a great cheer that filled the entire stadium. Yuna waited her last words ready to be spoke to the people she had given up everything for.

"...Just one more thing. For the friends and family that we have lost...or the dreams that have faded..." Yuna said softly remembering all the times with Tidus. She then looked back out to the crowd and speaking louder again, "Never forget them."

* * *

_Whistle_

"Whistle? Where am I?"

_Whistle_

"Who is whistling to me? ...Yuna?"

"I thought you would wake soon." A voice came from behind Tidus. He then turned around.

"You." Tidus said.

"Do you recognize where you are?" The Prayer Child asked.

Tidus looked around but all he could see is black. Just then everything then began to take shape. The tall buildings, the lights, the Blitzball stadium. Yes, even the Zanarkand Abes.

"Zanarkand? But...it was all just a dream. You're dream." Tidus told him.

"That's right." The boy told him.

Tidus continued to watch as Sin came from the water and began destroying everything.

"Zanarkand was our dream." Tidus told him saddened.

"But as long as she continues to whistle...you...will no longer be dreamt." The boy told him.

"What?" Tidus asked.

"Not now." The Prayer Child told him. "Rest." Came the voice of Seymour.

Tidus then stood up. "I'm I...real or...just a dream?" He said to himself. "I want to go to Yuna. I...I want to tell her how I feel."

Everything then went back to total darkness and Tidus was now alone. "I want to see Yuna!!"

A white light then emerged in front of him and Tidus stepped through...Zanarkand...??

* * *

And there you have it. The next chapter The next one won't be out for a while cuz I have to update all my other ones now. RR. 


	16. 2 Years Later

**Chapter 16**

It had been a short two years ever Sin was defeated and Spira couldn't be any happier. That was except our former summoner. She was now 19 and had returned to Besaid and stayed there with Wakka and Lulu who were now married and was expecting their first born any day now. Each morning Yuna would wake up early and walk down to the beach, practicing to hold her breath. She was getting pretty good at it too. Just over two minutes.

And of course, Yuna would whistle, like she did everyday for the past two years. But today was different. Today was the last day she was going to whistle. It's been so long that Yuna can barely remember Tidus anymore.

Sometimes Yuna would wonder if he'd ever forgive her for getting him involved in the whole mess. But that didn't matter anymore. He was gone. He had been for two years. And Yuna doubt he was ever going to come back.

Auron had moved to Luca with Sarah and has been there ever since. Kimahri had returned to Mount Gagazet and became an Elder and Rikku stayed with Cid and her brother traveling around the world collecting valuable treasures.

Yuna stood on the dock and looked out at the sea. It was a beautiful sunny day out and Yuna loved the wind and water. It would always remind her of Tidus' eyes. But she had to let that go and move on now.

"Still whistling Yuna?" Buddy, an Al Bhed friend asks as he approaches her on the dock.

"I've just finished." Yuna replied softly.

"Look, I don't mean to sound rude but don't you think you should let him go? It was all two years ago, in the past. Maybe its time to move on with your life?" Buddy asked.

"You're right. But...it still feels like he's out there. Trying to come home. I don't know." Yuna replied.

"Well, why not go to the Farplane?" Buddy suggests.

Yuna thought. 'The Farplane. The place where it connects the living with the dead from their memories. I thought about going in there so many time but...I haven't.'

"Yuna?" Buddy asks.

Yuna didn't reply.

Buddy then walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay."

Yuna looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks."

Buddy then gazed into her mysteriously mixed eyes but Yuna looked away. "I should go. See you around." Yuna simply told him then headed back up to the village.

As she entered, she saw Wakka and Lulu talking to each other outside their hut and approached them.

"Good morning Yuna. How are you?" Lulu asked.

"Umm, I must ask you two a favor." Yuna asked shyly.

"Hmmmm?" Lulu questioned.

"I would...like to visit...the Farplane if its not too much trouble." Yuna asked softly.

Wakka and Lulu looked at each other. She was finally going to see him after all this time.

"Uh...Yuna..." Wakka chocked but was cut off anyways, by a screaming blonde Al Bhed that was running over to them.

"YUNIE!!!" Rikku shouted making her way to the others.

A smile appeared on Yuna's face. It was the first smile anyone has ever seen for so long. "Rikku!? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Woah!! Everything has been so busy lately and I just needed to get away from everyone." Rikku said smiling. "And besides, I found something really interesting." Rikku told her searching her bag.

"Really? Like what?" Yuna asked.

Rikku pulled out a movie sphere. "Yunie, look carefully."

* * *

It was defiantly a movie sphere.

The sphere was just black, with a bit of static. Just then everything then began to take shape. The tall buildings, the lights, the Blitzball stadium. Yes, even the Zanarkand Abes. But within the Zanarkand Abes was Tidus. Yuna was literally shocked to see this footage.

"Psyched to play the Guado Glories tonight, Tidus?" One of the Abes asked.

"We'll beat them to the ground." Another Abe said.

"Remember it's our last game of the season. Lets pull it all out boys." Tidus told all the players as they left the locker room.

The sphere was interrupted with some static as it showed the entire city of Zanarkand as it looked 1000 years ago. With something emerging from the water, it began to shoot at the stadium and everyone was in panic. Sin ended up destroying the entire city.

Just then, the sphere went black and there was a body floating underwater. Yes, it was Tidus indeed. He opened his eyes and swam upwards. But before emerging above the surface, the sphere hit some static and went black.

"Zanarkand was our dream." Tidus told him saddened.

"But as long as she continues to whistle...you...will no longer be dreamt." The boy told him.

"What?" Tidus asked.

"Not now." The Prayer Child told him. "Rest." Came the voice of Seymour.

Tidus then stood up. "I'm I...real or...just a dream?" He said to himself. "I want to go to Yuna. I...I want to tell her how I feel."

Everything then went back to total darkness and Tidus was now alone. "I want to see Yuna!!"

* * *

It then ended. Yuna was positive that it was Tidus but what did it mean? Was he alive? And where was he? So many questions but there were no answers.

"I wonder what it means...?" Rikku pondered.

"Seems a little suspicious, don't you think? I swear I heard Seymour's voice." Lulu told everyone.

"Maybe Seymour is somehow connected, ya?" Wakka suggested.

"Should we go see him then?" Rikku asked.

"If we are, I'm coming." Wakka said.

"Me too Yunie." Rikku told her.

Yuna stood there thinking. "Okay, but quickly." She hoped that Seymour had the answers she was looking for. She hasn't seen Seymour since the wedding crash two years ago.

"I know that the baby will come soon so we won't be long, okay Lu?" Wakka asked.

Lulu kissed him on the cheek. "Just hurry back."

Wakka smiled and nodded. "Lets get going girls."

And with that, the three were off, boarding Cid's airship and heading off to Guadosalam.

Yuna waited patiently on top the deck, the wind in her hair, the breeze soft and warm. Tidus was really from Zanarkand as he claimed when they first met. Yuna could never forget that moment. It was happiest moment of her life.

"Hi, I'm Yuna. I saw you in the temple and..wanted to thank you for helping me." Yuna told him. 

Tidus smiled. "Oh, um, no prob. That summoning thing you did was really awesome." Tidus said.

"Ah! You really think so!?" Yuna asked in excitement.

"Of course." Tidus replied. Yuna smiled pleasantly at him. Tidus smiled back.

Yuna liked those times, when the two of them would just laugh and have fun. She never wanted those times to end...but in the end...they had no choice.

"The wind, its nice." Yuna said.

"Yeah." Tidus agreed.

After a few seconds of silence both erupted in a laugh.

"What are we laughing about?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know but if feels nice to laugh, don't you think? " Yuna replied.

"Yeah, it really does." Tidus said.

Yuna turned to him. "So Tidus, tell me about your hometown Zanarkand." Yuna asked.

"Eh!? How did you know?" Tidus asked.

"Wakka told me." Yuna replied.

"Oh, Wakka. Wakka doesn't believe me at all." Tidus told her sounding a bit sad.

Yuna looked out at the sunset and smiled. "I believe you."

Yuna didn't want to believe that he was gone. She didn't want to accept that truth. But the sphere, did it told truth to Tidus' existence? Maybe he really was back. Maybe not. But as long as she whistled for his return, there could always be hope.

"Wow, the view is beautiful." Yuna said leaning over a rail from a balcony, viewing the beautiful Luca. She then turned around and noticed that Tidus was gone. "Tidus!? Where are you?" She called out.

As she turned her head in a different direction to look, she heard a whistle. Yuna looked down from the balcony and saw Tidus whistling at her.

Yuna giggled. Tidus then ran up the stairs towards her and approached her.

"You're good at whistling." Yuna said still giggling.

"I thought it would be a good idea in case we get separated. What do you think?" Tidus asked.

Yuna nodded her head. "That's clever of you to think that." Yuna replied.

Tidus laughed and looked pound of himself.

"I really hope my pilgrimage can be like this all the time. Just fill of laughter." Yuna said looking over at the city.

Yuna then whistled out loud and smiled. "I've practiced."

But those times were over now. But I'm still listening for your whistle, Yuna thought.

"Yuna?" Wakka asked from behind.

Yuna turned around. "Oh?"

"We're here." Wakka told her with a smile.

"Okay." Yuna said, heading inside the airship with Wakka then walking into Guadosalam with Rikku and approaching Seymour's mansion.

Tromell then greeted them. "Ah the lady Yuna. What brings you here?" He asked.

"We would like to see Maester Seymour." Yuna replied.

"But of course. Lord Seymour has retired from Maester now." Tromell told Yuna, leading her and the two others into the living room where they confronted Seymour.

"Well...this is certainly unexpected." Seymour said.

Yuna approached him with the sphere. "Seymour. We have something to discuss with you."

"You found the sphere." Seymour said.

"You know about it?" Yuna asked.

"Of course. I was there, speaking with the Prayer Child and Tidus two years ago." Seymour replied.

Yuna shook her head. "But that doesn't make any sense."

"Doesn't it?" He then walked around the room calmly. "A lot of people are connected in this world. All for different reasons. Yuna, you are connected with him, as was your father and Jecht. It's not just a coincidence."

"But...I don't understand. Is he alive or...just a dream?" Yuna asked.

Seymour smiled. "And as connected, you will surely find the answer. It was recorded on that sphere."

"The answer is on the sphere?" Yuna asked.

"Of course." Seymour said as he looked away. "I believe that concludes our meeting. Until next time Lady Yuna..."

Yuna then placed the sphere in her pocket and began to leave the room with Wakka and Rikku.

"Yuna..." Seymour called out before she left the room.

Yuna turned her head towards him.

"Listen for his whistle. You will surely hear it." He told her.

Yuna then turned back around and left the mansion, heading back to the airship.

"Well that was a BIG waste of time!" Rikku complained as she entered the bridge with the others.

"That jerk always gotta make us find out the hard way, ya?" Wakka asked.

Yuna chuckled.

"Well it's about time you got back!" Cid told the three. "We got a distress call from Besaid. Lulu is having her kid."

"Really!?" Yuna asked excitedly.

"Well come on then pops!! Get this rusty old bucket off the ground!" Rikku told him.

"Hey!! This airship isn't a rusty old bucket!!" Cid argued.

Yuna stared out one of the bid windows, Listen for his whistle. You will surely hear it. How was she supposed to know when he would whistle? How would she hear it? And when?

A lot of people are connected in this world. All for different reasons. Yuna, you are connected with him, as was your father and Jecht. It's not just a coincidence. And as connected, you will surely find the answer. It was recorded on that sphere.

Seymour's words going through her mind over and over again. The answer is on the sphere? But...where? And what? Yuna decided to keep it off her mind until they went and seen Lulu.

It was nightfall by the time they arrived back into the village, everyone rushing over to the temple to see Lulu.

But as soon as everyone got there, they were expected to wait until the priests were done with her. Wakka was worried the most, walking back and forth.

"Wakka, calm down. It shouldn't be long now." Yuna told him.

"I can't Yuna. I'm worried and excited at the same time." Wakka replied.

Yuna smiled.

Just then, a priest came out and signaled for everyone to follow him in to see Lulu.

As soon as they entered, they saw Lulu holding a little precious baby wrapped in soft cloth cradled against her chest. Wakka was the first to approach her and let out a sigh of relief as he saw his beautiful son.

"Don't be afraid Wakka, he's your son." Lulu told him as she carefully placed him in Wakka's arms. Wakka smiled. "Aww, he's beautiful Lu." Wakka told her.

Yuna and Rikku then approached them.

"Aww, look at his hands. They're so tiny." Yuna said happily.

"I wanna hold him next!" Rikku said jumping up and down in excitement.

"So what are we going to name him Wakka?" Lulu asked, smiling peacefully up at him.

"I already gave it a lot of thought, ya? I like the name Vidina." Wakka told Lulu.

"Hmmm, Vidina...I like it too." Lulu replied.

Wakka smiled happily. He has finally had his own family now.

The next morning, Yuna was up early and was down by the water. But this morning, she hadn't whistled. She was deep in thought about what Seymour had told her and wondered if it was true or not. After all, he wasn't really the trustworthy type.

Rikku then walked down and sat down beside her on the dock. "What's the matter Yunie?" She asked.

"Nothing...just...thinking." Yuna replied softly.

"Thinking about him?" Rikku asked.

"Seymour said that the answer is on the sphere but I haven't found it yet. I don't understand." Yuna told Rikku while watching the sphere.

"Well it does show Zanarkand, so maybe that is the clue?" Rikku suggested.

Yuna turned the sphere off and looked out at the sea. "Zanarkand......it 's still ruins though. In the sphere, it was his Zanarkand." Yuna told Rikku.

"Yeah but, when you think about it, they're both the same place." Rikku said leaning over the dock to see some fish swim by.

Just then Yuna heard a whistle. She looked around but saw nothing. "Rikku, did you hear that!?"

Rikku looked at her cousin puzzled. "Hear what? You're not hearing things now, are you?" She replied.

Yuna was the only one who heard the whistle. She now had a thought...Zanarkand...it was worth a try after all.

"Rikku, we're going. I think I know where he might be." Yuna said helping her up and running back to the village to tell the others.

"So I guess, were going to Zanarkand then?" Rikku asked excitedly.

Yuna thought to herself, Zanarkand was they answer to the mystery.

* * *

Woooo another chapter done hoped you liked it LOL, so what will await Yuna when she arrives at Zanarkand? Will Tidus be there? Or just another clue to the mystery? Keep reading to find out. ONLY 2 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT IN THIS STORY!! By the way, did I spell Wakka's kid name right? I don't know which it is. Vidina or Vedina. Oh well LOL

Let me know.


	17. Reunited

**Chapter 17**

Tidus was completely alone in a place fully covered in darkness. He had been there ever since he left everyone two years ago. He just sat there staring at nothing. It was completely silent and no one was there with him.

But just then pyreflies emerged beside him and they took shape of a small boy.

He then looked at Tidus. "Hello again."

Tidus turned his head. "Oh, its you." He said without a care.

"Are you happy to be back?" The Prayer Child asked.

"Be back where? I've been stuck here the whole time." Tidus told the boy.

Everything around the two then began to take shape and they were now in the ruins of Zanarkand. Tidus then stood up and looked around, his eyes widened in awe.

"What…? But how?" Tidus asked.

"She whistled for you." He replied to Tidus.

"…Yuna?"

The Prayer Child nodded. "A second chance."

"A second chance for what?" Tidus asked.

"To see her again." He told Tidus.

"But does that mean I'm still……a dream?"

The Prayer Child nodded. "But never doubt what will happen to you."

Tidus looked at him awkwardly. "Say…didn't you go to sleep two years ago after we defeat Sin?"

"If Sin was truly defeated…I wouldn't be here." The boy told him.

"That—But—hey wait a minute! We defeated Sin! We defeated Yu Yevon! How can it come back!?" Tidus freaked.

"Yu Yevon lives now. But unlike before, he lives within someone. Waiting to be joined again with Sin. Unless that person can withstand that power and defeat Sin, it'll keep coming back." The boy told him.

"So once this 'person' defeats Sin, it'll never come back again, right?" Tidus asked.

"Correct."

"Sounds easy enough. So…who is this person?" Tidus asked.

"We don't know yet." The Prayer Child told Tidus.

"Well that doesn't help."

"Just stay out of trouble until we find out, okay?" He asked Tidus.

"Sure thing."

The sound of an airship soon approached the Zanarkand Ruins.

"Sounds like you're friends are here. I shall leave. Until we meet again…" He said then vanished.

Tidus smiled and looked out at the ruins, standing on the small cliff, He was back, but there was no telling when he would be forced to leave again. He ached to see Yuna again and she probably felt the same way.

After all this time her heart still longed to be with him. She whistled her heart out everyday just so he would whistle back so they can be reunited. Tidus loved her so much and now was his time to tell her. Unspoken words for two years.

Just then, footsteps came up behind him.

"…Tidus?" Yuna asked, wondering if it was really him or not.

"I got a theory. I think the fayth gathered up my thoughts and put 'em together to bring me back. Maybe. Something like that." Tidus told her, still looking out at the ruins.

"But…I'm still a dream." He said looking down at his hands.

"But…that means you'll… disappear…" Yuna spoke softly, wishing that there was another way for him to stay.

Tidus then turned around and looked at her. She had grown so much. She wasn't that shy quiet girl he once knew. Yuna was even more beautiful then before.

"Cherish me Yuna. And I'll cherish you. That's what we have to do to stay together." He then smiled then turned back around, facing the ruins of what he once called his home.

Yuna then smiled happily as she ran up to him and held him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Is that what the fayth told you?" She asked.

"Nah, but I like it."

They both then began to laugh. She missed those times when they would laugh together. Yuna then released her grip from him and pushed him off the cliff and into the water.

"Woah!" Tidus screamed as he fell in the water.

Yuna chuckled as he stood up from the depth of the water. "Hey, that's not cherishing!"

"You didn't disappear." Yuna said smiling.

"Yuna……" Tidus said softly.

"I don't want you to go away Tidus. I want you to stay here with me." She told him. They then both gazed at each other just longing with love. "I love you."

Tidus smiled pleasantly. "I—" But he was cut off from the sound of guns being fired coming from the airship.

"The others!" Yuna told him in fear.

Tidus climbed up the hill to Yuna, taking her hand and running towards the airship. Upon arriving at the airship, they saw it being attacked by Sin! It then began to depart from the ground.

"Yuna hurry!" Tidus said instructing her to jump up on the top deck of the airship. She made it up without troubles, but she turned around to see Tidus struggling to pull himself up. Yuna carefully crawled over to him and helped him up.

Sin was then preparing to attack. As it threw a massive gravity attack at the airship, Tidus shielded Yuna with his arms to protect her from the blast. The impact struck the airship as it struggled to get away from Sin, shaking it, causing Tidus to slip away from Yuna, almost falling over the edge of the airship.

Once the airship began to fly away and was in safety range, away from Sin, it began to slow down. Tidus crawled over to Yuna and placed his hands on her cheeks.

"Yuna are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" He asked worriedly.

Yuna smiled and said, "I'm alright."

Relieved, Tidus embraced with her for a moment. He missed so much being able to hold her again.

* * *

Afterwards, both headed down to the bridge to see the others. As they went down and into the bridge, everyone looked over and stared in joy.

"Tidus!!" Rikku yelled as she ran up and hugged him.

"You're back!" Wakka yelled also running over to him and giving him a hug.

Yuna giggled.

"Hey, it's good to see you all again too!" Tidus replied trying to shake the two of them off him.

"Its good to see you again Tidus." Lulu told him.

Tidus looked over at her to she that she had a small child cradled in her arms. "Lulu, you have a baby now?"

Wakka then walked over to Lulu and placed his arm around her. "Yup. That's our baby boy Vidina."

"That's great!" Tidus cheered happily. Everyone had changed so much then the last time he had seen them. 2 years had passed, that was sure a long time. But he was so happy to be back with all of his friends again and also Yuna, the one person he couldn't imagine not being with.

"Tidus you much be tired, why not take a rest?" Cid suggested.

Tidus nodded. "Yeah, I am a bit tired."

Yuna then took his hand and smiled. "You can stay with me Tidus." Then together left the bridge.

"It sure is good to see Yuna happy again." Lulu commented.

"It sure is!" Rikku replied.

Later that day, Rikku peeked in Yuna's room to find them both peacefully sleeping in each other's arms on the bed.

"Aww, now isn't that cute?" Rikku whispered to herself then closed the door.

* * *

The next morning, Tidus woke up and noticed that Yuna was still asleep beside him. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, then quietly got up without waking her and left the room.

Tidus went to the bridge where he found Rikku and Lulu and walked up to them. "Mornin' Tidus!" Rikku said.

"Good morning." He then stroked Vidina's little head. "And good morning to you too."

Lulu smiled.

"They're so cute at this age. It must be nice to have a family of your own." Tidus told Lulu.

"Well why not ask Yunie to marry you!?" Rikku suggested.

"Rikku! We're only 19 and still have much to do before getting involved in marriage." He replied.

"But wouldn't you like to marry her? I'm sure Yuna would be thrilled if you two did." Rikku said.

"I haven't really thought about it yet actually. It would be nice tho."

After a few more minutes, Wakka and Yuna entered the bridge and were deciding where to go next.

"How about we go get Auron and Sarah? I'm sure they would be of some help against Sin." Yuna suggested.

"That sounds reasonable. Okay, lets head out then." Cid replied.

Tidus then walked up to Yuna. "Yuna, would you happen to know where Seymour is?"

Yuna tilted her head at him. "Seymour? He's in Guadosalam. Why?"

"I need to see him, talk to him. Can we go see him after?" Tidus asked.

"Um sure I guess. Just make sure you let Cid know."

Tidus smiled peacefully kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks."

Soon after they arrived at Luca. Yuna, Tidus and Rikku stepped out of the airship to pick up the two when they noticed the entire city was in chaos. People were running all over the place, packing up and leaving.

"I wonder what's going on?" Yuna asked.

"Good question Yunie. Lets just go see Auron and Sarah for now and ask the questions later." Rikku replied.

* * *

Yuna took Tidus' hand for comfort as the three walked through the busy city in search for Auron and Sarah. As they continued wondering around they saw Auron come out of a house. Thank god they were there and safe.

"Auron!" Rikku yelled happily.

Auron turned his head to see the three of them walk up to him. His eyes widened to see Tidus especially. "Tidus? You're alive?" He simply asked.

"It's a long story that I can explain later." Tidus replied.

"We came to get you outta here!" Rikku told him.

"Yes. You AND Sarah." Yuna finished.

"People say that Sin is approaching. Everyone is leaving." Auron said.

"Hey Auron sweetie, did you see my—" Sarah began walking outside, but she interrupted herself. "Tidus!? Oh my god your alive!"

Everyone sighed.

"What?" Sarah asked smiling.

"Well in any case, we have the airship so lets get going before Sin drags its big ass over here!" Rikku said.

The five of them then left and walked back to the airship. But as they began to board, screams began to emerge through the crowds of people as Sin came. The five of them then rushed to the bridge where everyone else was.

"Pops! Lets get a move on it!" Rikku shouted at him.

"You got it!" Cid replied starting up the engines and ascending off the ground as Sin came closer.

"Sin is coming right for us!" Tidus told everyone as he watched from the window.

"Why is it following us?" Lulu asked puzzled.

"I don't know. But in any case I don't want to stick around here to find out." Cid replied to Lulu's question.

"This isn't the first time it followed us. Back in Zanarkand too." Tidus said.

As everyone continued to watch through the windows, they noticed that Sin then stopped following the airship and turned around, heading back to Luca.

"Whew! Well at least it'll leave us alone for a while, ya?" Wakka told everyone.

"But it'll come back eventually." Sarah replied.

Cid then put the airship on autopilot. He then took a deep breath. "So what's our next destination? Guadosalam?" He asked.

"Yes." Tidus replied. Everyone looked over at him strangely. "I uh, need to see Seymour."

"Huh? Why would you want to see him!? Aren't we enemies??" Sarah asked him.

"Uh, well its been two years, I'm sure he won't mind." Tidus replied.

Auron then stepped forward. "As long as it's for a good cause and that it won't slow us down."

Tidus nodded. "I won't be long."

* * *

They all waited patiently as they traveled to Guadosalam. It was only a short 2 hours when they arrived. Tidus left the airship alone, walking into the underground village and into Seymour's mansion.

He then walked into the living room and confronted Seymour.

"Welcome back Tidus." Seymour began, his back facing him.

"Hi." Tidus simply replied.

"What brings you here? Shouldn't you be with Yuna?" Seymour asked.

"I need to talk to you about Sin."

"Ah, yes Sin. I can feel its presence coming closer as we speak." Seymour replied. "It is calling for Yu Yevon."

"Yu Yevon? If it's searching for Yu Yevon then why is it following us?" Tidus asked puzzled.

Seymour then turned around and faced Tidus. "It might be hard but it's your destiny. The spiral of death will continue forever on if you don't make the sacrifice."

Tidus shook his head. "Just what the hell are you talking about? I…don't understand."

"Tidus…Sin calls to you because Yu Yevon lives within you now." Seymour told him calmly.

Tidus' eyes widened in shock. "What!? But… what!? How is that possible!? We defeated him two years ago! Him and Sin! Why doesn't this make any sense anymore?" Tidus shouted at him.

"He emerged with you when you rested in the farplane. You and your father are the only connections between Zanarkand and Spira. The Prayer Child of the Fayth knew of a way to once again reunite the living with the dead."

"You mean Yuna and I?" Tidus asked.

"Correct." Seymour continued. "Yu Yevon was once a Summoner 1000 years ago. He was one of the most powerful Summoners of all, someone who cannot underestimate. He had the power to hide within you and return once again to Spira. Now Sin calls to be united with him." He explained.

Tidus lowered his head and stared at the floor. "So that's pretty much why the Prayer Child brought me back." He shook his head once more. "This is too much…Does this mean I have to leave Yuna…again?"

Seymour then walked over to the window to see Sin in the far distance. "Yevon destined each and every one of us with our own fate in which we must except. There are no guarantees on the outcome of the battle you and your friends will be engaged in with Sin." He then turned and faced Tidus. "They must know."

"I don't know if I can…I just…need more time." Tidus replied.

"There isn't much time left. Sin will continue to follow you to the very edge of this planet to unite with Yu Yevon. It will never stop." Seymour then turned away from Tidus once again. "Meet me at the Calm Lands in five days at the crack of dawn. There our battle for the well being of Spira will begin."

And that ended they're conversation. Tidus walked out of the room and headed back for the airship. "Tidus…I hope you'll be prepared."

* * *

Tidus returned to the bridge to see not much going on. Wakka and Lulu were in they're room putting Vidina to sleep, Rikku was talking to Yuna and Sarah was bugging Auron about moving out of Luca and going to Macalania.

Rikku and Yuna then looked over to see Tidus back.

"Took you long enough!" Rikku complained.

"Sorry." Tidus replied softly walking past her and up to Cid. "In five days we have to go to the Calm Lands."

"Sure thing kid."

"The Calm Lands?" Yuna asked walking up to him.

"I'll explain later." Tidus told her saddened. "I'm gonna go get some rest." He then walked past her and left.

"Hmm I wonder what's wrong with him? He looks so down." Rikku asked Yuna.

Yuna couldn't help but wonder too. What was going on?

* * *

The next day, everyone met up in the bridge. Tidus walked in with the Prayer Child.

"Greetings. I am the Prayer Child of the Fayth." He introduced himself. Normally he wouldn't show himself in front of anyone besides Yuna and Tidus, but this was an important matter that he felt that everyone should be concerned about.

"So what's going on?" Wakka asked. "We having a meeting about something?"

"Sin." The Prayer Child replied.

"Sin?" Everyone besides Tidus questioned.

"Someone in this room is being possessed by Yu Yevon, and by doing so is calling Sin towards this airship."

Everyone looked at each other in shock. Well at least that explained why Sin was always following them.

"So uh…who is it?" Sarah asked.

"Not now." The Prayer Child began. "In four days you all will meet Seymour and I at the Calm Lands to confront Sin and put a final end to Sin and Yu Yevon."

"Is this suppose to be making sense to any of us?" Wakka asked.

"Completely. I believe that this concludes our meeting. I look forward to seeing you all next we meet." The Prayer Child replied then faded away.

"This is totally not making any sense anymore." Wakka said walking around the room.

"Ditto!" Rikku replied.

"Well we might as well trust his word and prepare for battle then." Lulu told everyone calmly.

"How can you be so calm about this Lulu?" Yuna asked.

"I am not afraid to die if it comes to that." Lulu replied. "Are you Yuna?"

"To be honest…no. I'm used to the pressure of not being afraid of dying. If I accepted that fact two years ago when I became a Summoner, this time isn't any different."

"But that means one of us are gonna die! And wheatear were afraid or not, we're all going to lose a friend." Rikku told Yuna.

"The consequences are great but I know for a fact all of us here should be prepared to die if it does come down to that." Auron told Rikku.

"Well no matter what any of you say, I am not ready to die. I want to live my like, thank you very much!" Rikku replied.

"Well in any case, we should use our time to get prepared." Tidus told everyone.

More or less, everyone agreed with Tidus. It was only a short 4 days before they would know the truth. Was Tidus prepared to show everyone his secret about Yu Yevon? Only time would tell.

* * *

The next chapter is the FINAL chapter of this story. I hoped you all enjoyed this nice long chapter and that you can't wait for the shocking conclusion of A Love Like No Other. 


	18. A Final Pain

Everyone, I hate to announce but this is the FINAL chapter!! The characters had gone through 17 great chapters but now its time to finish they're story. And without any more announcements, I give you all, the conclusion to A Love Like No Other. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Tidus stood on the top deck of the airship, staring out into the far distance, thinking of all the recent things that had happen ever since he had returned.

_Is this…the end?_

The solitary four words scared him.

_It can't be…can it?_

Tidus had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even notice Auron come and stand beside him, also looking out at Spira.

"You okay? He asked bitterly.

Tidus took a deep breath. "Just thinking…" He then paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm sure going to miss Spira." He muttered quietly.

Auron turned his head, looking at the young boy that stood beside him. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Its nothing…" Tidus turned away from Auron. "Nothing at all."

Auron also looked away, looking out. "You're the one Sin is searching for…aren't you?"

Tidus tilted his head down and didn't reply.

"I thought so." He began. "You should go and tell the others."

"I can't Auron. I…don't think I can." Tidus replied softly, his heart longing for hope that was lost long ago. Hope that this fate hadn't come to him. "I always thought that I would be granted a second chance to stay in Spira since I'm different then everyone else. I thought…I would be able to go on living and to be with Yuna. But I was only brought back to save Spira…from Sin."

"Saving Spira means that you'll be saving Yuna as well." Auron told him wisely.

"I know…I guess I don't have any other option." He paused for another second. "It strange in some way…Yu Yevon…his spirit is inside of me, but I feel nothing, almost like he's not even there. But…he is. He won't go away until we meet with Sin. Yu Yevon will try to once again join with Sin." He then turned to Auron and looked at him who was looking straight out into the distance. "You have to promise me that…you won't let that happen."

Auron didn't reply.

Tidus then tilted his head down and left, returning to the bridge as Auron remained on the deck, deep in thought. As he entered, he found Yuna alone, looking out through one of the big windows. He then walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Tidus…I've been thinking about Sin. I really hate the thought that one of our friends is…well…I don't want anything to happen to anyone tomorrow." Yuna spoke softly.

"I hate it too Yuna. I wish there was another way." Tidus replied.

"Maybe…there is." Yuna told him.

"What do you have in mind?" Tidus asked curiously.

"There was a way to destroy Yu Yevon before. With the Aeons. All we have to do is prevent him from possessing other people into Sin."

"You make it sound so simple."

Yuna chuckled. "Easier said then done, right?"

"Yuna…tomorrow…we have to be ready. We have to be strong, no matter what happens, okay?" Tidus told her softly.

"I know. Its hard…"

Tidus kissed the side of her cheek. "I promise you that you'll be safe. I won't allow anything to happen to you."

Yuna closed her eyes saddened. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Everyone is prepared to die if needed to save Spira. I would sacrifice my life before I see you do so."

"I…love you Tidus…" Yuna told him, tears escaping her eyes.

"I love you too." He replied pulling away from her.

* * *

The next day had come. They all met at the Calm Lands, on that fifth day at dawn, meeting Seymour and the Prayer Child. 

"You've arrived." Seymour spoke first. He then walked and stood beside Tidus as the group watched Sin approach in the far distance. "I presume you're ready."

Tidus nodded his head. Seymour walked away.

"It comes!" Auron warned everyone. Sin approached, in massive size and strength. Auron and Wakka prepared themselves first, taking they're weapons out.

The Prayer Child nodded his head. "It wishes for the one being possessed by Sin to approach forward."

Everyone stood still, looking at one another. But then, Tidus walked forward, sighing heavily, staring at the ground.

Yuna watched him walk away from her and the others. "No…it's a lie…" She mumbled softly. Tears once again escaped her eyes. "NO!" Yuna dashed towards him. Tidus turned around and was suddenly caught in Yuna's embrace.

"Yuna…" Tidus softly said.

"No…it's not true!! Tell me that's its not true!!!" Yuna buried her face in his chest, crying.

"Yuna…please don't." Tidus said. She looked up at him. "Believe me, this hurts me as much as it hurts you."

She placed her hand on his soft cheek. "I lost you once Tidus. I don't want to lose you again…"

Tidus stroked her beautiful chestnut hair. "I promised you a life without Sin, even if it has to cost me my life…Yuna…please…please try to understand."

"No I won't!" Yuna shouted shaking her head at him. "I will not accept this Tidus!! I don't battles where we have to lose in order to win like this! I don't want you to go…"

Tidus looked at her saddened. It hurt him so much to see her like this, in this state. He never meant to hurt her; he never wanted to hurt her.

"There…has to be another way…" She mumbled softly to him.

"Yuna…this is something that I must do. Please…" He then pulled away from her, then taking a few steps away from her. She stood there heartbroken, tears dripping down the side of her face.

He then turned around and looked up at Sin. "I am the one being possessed by Yu Yevon! I am the one you want!" He stretched out his arms and prepared to meet his fate.

"Don't do this!" Came the voice of Sarah who never wanted to see her friend leave, especially like this.

Sin slowly moved, looking down at Tidus. Swirls of black magic then began to circle around his body. He looked down at his hands. "Wha--?" His entire body then vanished.

"Tidus!!" Yuna yelled.

"Enough! We must fight." Auron instructed everyone.

Yuna turned around and stared at him. "But Auron--!"

"We have no other choice. Fight!" Auron replied.

Everyone drew out they're weapons and prepared to fight Sin yet again. The battle commenced. Yuna began by casting reflect on everyone, so that Sin's powerful magic attacks wouldn't hurt them. But considering that Sin's skin was as thick as armor, they're weapons weren't powerful enough to take it down.

"If only we had the Aeons…" Rikku murmured to herself.

"This is hopeless. At this rate we'll be…" Sarah began.

"Stand back." The Prayer Child spoke stepping forward, releasing a bright light that attacked Sin. It then cried in pain as the white magic struck through its invincible skin.

"Holy magic…" Yuna mumbled to herself. She then stood beside the Prayer Child, releasing her magic against Sin.

Lulu, although who knew more about black then white magic, walked up closer and stood beside Yuna. She stretched out her arms and began to attack Sin with holy. The three of them together, pierced through Sin successfully.

"That should do it." The Prayer Child said, placing his arms down. Everyone looked over at Sin as they saw him dissolve into Pyreflies, slowly drifting into the sky.

Yuna looked over to where Sin once stood to see Tidus, kneeling on the ground. "Tidus!" She then began to run to him but Auron stopped her before doing so.

"Wait." Auron spoke to Yuna, looking over at Tidus.

Tidus moaned in pain as Yu Yevon lifted out of his body. He then fell to the floor.

"You must defeat Yu Yevon to end this!" Seymour shouted out to everyone.

Everyone prepared to fight. Sarah began with her newly 'magic' skills she had learned from Lulu, trying to strike down Yu Yevon with a powerful lighting attack but missed.

"God damn it! Its too fast to knock down!!" Sarah cursed at it.

Wakka then got a good hit at it with his blitzball but no critical damage to fully knock it down.

"Lulu, cast your demi magic on it!" Rikku squealed.

Lulu nodded her head, focusing and successfully hitting Yu Yevon. The powerful life sucking demi slowly drained its HP, making it fall closer and closer to the ground. Auron ran up and took a nice swing at it and finally destroyed the troublesome curse.

It was over…It was finally over.

Everyone placed they're weapons down and ran over to Tidus who as they saw, the last remaining power of Yu Yevon leave his body. Yuna kneeled down beside Tidus, holding him in her arms.

"Yuna…" Tidus forced out tiredly.

"Tidus…please…don't go…" She replied, beginning to cry again. "Sin and Yu Yevon…they're finally defeated…"

"Yu Yevon it…took most of my strength… I could handle it…couldn't control it…"

Yuna held his hand. "Its okay. Its all over now…" She then looked back at the others who were just standing around watching they're friend suffer so much pain. "Isn't there anything else we can do!?"

No one replied. None of them knew what to do. Yuna then looked back at Tidus to see him breathe heavily, trying so hard to keep his eyes open. "Tidus please…try to calm down. Everything will be…alright." She ensured him. At least…that is what she wanted to believe.

"I can…barely feel my body." Tidus told her.

Seymour then walked forth, kneeling down on the other side of Tidus. "I might be able to help his poor soul."

"Please…" Yuna asked.

Seymour stretched out his arms and began chanting a spell, the magic releasing and slipping inside of Tidus' body. "There." Seymour then stood up. "That should do it."

Yuna looked down at Tidus. He began to slowly blink out of existence, his body becoming transparent. "I thought you said you could help him!!" Shouted Sarah.

"I did." Seymour simply replied.

"You ass!! What you did is killing him!! That is not what Yuna meant to help him!" Rikku shouted at him.

"Rikku…calm down." Seymour began. "Just wait."

"Tidus…" Yuna softly mumbled. He wasn't getting any better.

Tidus opened his eyes and pleasantly smiled at her. "Yuna…you have been through so much trying to find me…through so much pain…and suffering which you don't deserve. I think it was time that you returned home…you don't need to fight anymore." He told her.

"Tidus…?" Yuna asked, not quite understanding what he meant. Tidus then closed his eyes, his body becoming pyreflies, leaving up towards the sky. "Tidus!!" Yuna yelled.

"My work here is done." Seymour said to himself.

"Why you…YOU---!!!" Rikku mumbled angrily.

"I can feel it inside. Yes…Sin and Yu Yevon is truly defeated. Now I can finally rest." The Prayer Child spoke, slowly fading away smiling t everyone. "Thank you…"

"Spira is saved again. Yuna…I think its time we left for home too." Lulu spoke softly, then returning back to the airship with Wakka.

Yuna stood there silently. But with no other choice, she returned to the airship with everyone else, returning home after a long battle.

* * *

Tidus opened his eyes to find himself at the shoreline of Besaid Island. 

_I'm alive? …But how?_

Tidus was alive. That's all that he was concerned about at the moment. He couldn't really explain it. So Seymour actually did help him.

_But I wonder…how did I…continue to exist…? How did I survive from Sin? From Yu Yevon?_

Tidus smiled, he didn't care how to tell the truth. He was just happy. He had gotten his second chance at life the way he wanted to live it. He got up and began walking towards the shore, but suddenly turned around to see the airship approach.

"Oh my Yevon…" Yuna softly mumbled as she stared out the window. She then ran out the bridge.

"Yunie wait! What's up!?" Rikku shouted after her but was too late. Yuna was already gone, making her way to the top deck of the airship. It then began to descend close to the ground, allowing Yuna to jump off safely and land securely on her feet.

Tidus turned around and smiled as he saw Yuna ran towards him, laughing, a smile on her face. He then welcomed her into his embrace.

"Tidus!" She mumbled softly, crying.

Tidus stroked her hair. "Yuna…"

They then pulled apart and looked at one another.

"Everything is going to be alright." Tidus began smiling. "I can be with you forever."

"…You won't disappear?" Asked Yuna, feeling a sudden chill in her heart, hoping for him not to say yes.

Tidus shook his head. "No."

She touched his cheek. She was overjoyed to hear his words. Tidus then began to lean in. But before his lips pressed again hers, a loud cheer erupted from the beach. Both looked over to see the entire village standing there, watching them the whole time. As for everyone on the airship, all stood there on the top deck, smiling.

Tidus then took Yuna's hand as they began to make their way to the beach. Sin was finally defeated, taking Yu Yevon with it. The day ahead of them were going to be filled with laughter, peace, sunshine and love.

* * *

It had just been over a year later now. Rikku had moved on, traveling the world in Cid's airship, meeting a young man along the way named Gippal. They traveled together and fell in love. Sarah and Auron had returned to they're quiet life back in Luca with they're newly born son. Lulu and Wakka remained on Besaid with Vidina who had just turned 1. And as for Tidus and Yuna, they stayed with Lulu and Wakka on Besaid, living in there own hut of course. They were engaged and were expected to get married and soon start a family of their own within the year. 

"Yes…this is how it should be. The Eternal Calm. No more Sin to threat Spira anymore. This is truly…the ending Spira deserves…and now I can too…can finally rest." Seymour mumbled softly to himself as he slowly began to fade away to the farplane.

**_The End_**

* * *

The end of one story, yet the beginning of a new one. Yes, the sequel entitled Forever Feelings will be continuing the events of this story. I hoped that you all enjoyed reading my story and will be interested in the sequel I have planned. 

**Here is a sneak preview of Forever Feelings:**

**The years had gone by quickly, the land changed, as the angry maesters fought with one another, bringing war anew, creating a new evil in its works. Known as 'the darkness,' Tidus and the others find they're children in grave danger as everyone is separated, scattered throughout Spira. Their only plan is to reborn Sin to defeat this 'darkness' that is being controlled by new villains that have come from Bevelle. New romance, new adventures, and a new storyline, filled with suspense, love, betrayal, action and the chance to save Spira once again from being destroyed.**


End file.
